Whirlpool Chronicles
by Kiege
Summary: Naruto is an orphan in Uzushiogakure. With the Second Shinobi War on the rise. Naruto will go to any lengths to protect the ones he loves. Main Paring Naruto x Kushina, possible lemons and harem in the future. AU, canon characters may seem OOC, OC characters, bad at tags sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uzushiogakure was a thriving shinobi village home to the Uzumaki clan. The Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Uzumaki clan are famous for their skill in fūinjutsu. Being feared in many of the greater ninja villages such as Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure. Uzushiogakure was not only known for its shinobi but the fact all of the Uzumaki clan was brimming with vitality, also making it known as the Village of Longevity.

Uzushiogakure was an island located close to the Land of Waves. The main defense for the island and its inhabitants were the whirlpools surrounding the island. Being an island the Uzumaki had to make do with the land they had, they constructed many highrise buildings to house its occupants comfortably.

Naruto was one of the many orphans in Uzushiogakure, his mother passed away when she gave birth to him, and his father was a Joūnin who died in the line of duty. Many of the caretakers of the orphanage agreed Naruto was no normal child, he was strong, courageous, and considerably more intelligent than any child his age should be. Belonging to the Uzumaki clan some would ask why he wasn't adopted, having an idea as to why it may have had to do with his maturity since he practically raised himself. Accompanied by such qualities the couples, and individuals looking to adopt children thought he'd be just fine in the future and looked to helping other children assuming someone would take him eventually.

As a child, Naruto wasn't too tall for his age measuring up to 3 feet 9 inches, a fit lean body he also had crimson hair like most Uzumaki, but Naruto had captivating violet eyes that only a rare few in the world possessed. Naruto was a lonely child by being smarter and stronger than the others, it secluded him from them.

Sitting by himself on a hill overlooking a playground with plenty of kids enjoying themselves sat Naruto with a neutral expression. They were playing ninja, their parents watching them to make sure they didn't get hurt. Naruto had seen Shinobi and Kunoichi quite often since Uzushiogakure was a Ninja village. Most of them held themselves with pride, while some seemed affected deeply at what they've had to do and experienced.

Giving them his respects every time he passed them, after all, it took a special kind of person to serve their country. It was one of his aspirations of becoming one of the greatest Shinobi in this Era, that and protecting anyone dear to him. Clutching his pants he made an oath to himself once he finds someone truly precious to him, that he would protect them for everything he was worth. Standing up he made his way to leave and go back to the orphanage when he saw someone kind of lonely, he decided to go and try to be friends with her.

Kushina wasn't having a good time at the park, her mother told her to go play and try to make some friends while she was in the hospital receiving her checkup. She still couldn't believe she was going to be an older sister. Sure she was kind of a klutz, and she wasn't stupid or anything it was just hard to mix in with the other kids. Hearing a voice snap her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what's your name?" someone said behind her, Kushina turned around and looked at Naruto questioningly. She stared at him incredulously and it made him kind of uncomfortable.

Assuming she didn't want to talk to him, apologizing quickly, he started to walk away before he heard her reply. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, what's yours?", turning around he saw her with a small smile making him smile in return. "It's Naruto" he extended his hand and she shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san", scratching the back of his head before replying "Just call me Naruto, I'm not one for formalities".

Kushina smiled and replied, "Just call me Kushina than". With a nod from Naruto he asked "Do you wanna play a game?" sounding more like his age than he usually did. With an earsplitting grin, Kushina replied: "Sure how does tag sound dattebane?" Naruto looked confused for a moment before he ecstatically responded, "Sure, let's go!". Kushina was thankful that Naruto hadn't made fun of her for her verbal tic, smiling she came along and started to play tag with him.

For the rest of the day, they played games with each other. Kushina didn't mind that Naruto was better than her in some aspects at all, in fact, she enjoyed a challenge. It was nearing dusk when they finally stopped playing, Kushinas' mother came to the park to her surprise find her daughter playing with a handsome boy. Whenever Kushina tried to play with others her age, she was always the black duckling of the group and never really participated in any games with them.

"Kushina-chan come over here and bring your friend." called a soft feminine voice, Naruto looked over to the source of it to find a stunningly beautiful woman that he could easily tell was Kushina's mother. She had mesmerizing Violet-blue eyes just like Kushina, she stood around 5 feet 6 inches by his guess, and had the body of a Kunoichi besides her obviously pregnant stomach.

Kushina ran to her mother, while Naruto at a much slower pace made his way over. Smiling at the two children she said "It seems you made a friend Kushi-chan I'm proud of you", blushing in embarrassment Kushina stuttered out her reply "Mou, Kaa-chan don't embarrass me in front of Naruto." Smiling deviously "Oh my Kushi-chan you wouldn't happen to have a crush on him already now would you." Naruto and Kushina blushed because they did like each other for the short span of time they had spent together.

Laughing at her handiwork she figured she would introduce herself to the young boy. With a serene smile, she spoke, "I'm Akane Uzumaki Kushina-chan's mother it's nice to meet you?" Naruto bowed slightly before responding making Akane arch an eyebrow "I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Akane-san." With a cheerful smile, Akane said: "Just call me Akane if you want." turning to Kushina she continued "It's time we go back home Kushina and make dinner Naruto-Kun can come over for dinner if it's okay with you."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother and the orphanage might get worried if I don't come back before it becomes dark?" questioned the young boy.

Realizing the handsome young boy in front of her had no immediate family, she realized he must have always been lonely. He looked around a year older than Kushina and she had just turned seven. Being the daughter of the Uzukage she had certain privileges in the village. Smiling before she replied: "I'm sure they won't have a problem with it, now do you want to enjoy dinner with Kushi-Chan and me, tonight we're having my homemade salt ramen?" She questioned with a grin.

Before he could respond Kushina squealed in happiness and hugged her mother very gently, her mother was due in a month after all. "We're having salt ramen for dinner?" questioned Kushina in a quivering voice as if she couldn't believe it.

Laughing good-naturedly at her daughters' antics, with a nod of her head at her daughter who squealed with even more delight she turned to Naruto who looked dumbfounded. "What's ramen?" asked Naruto with an inquiring voice looking genuinely confused.

Silence reigned from the two crimsoned haired women, both of them having different thoughts about the situation at hand. Kushina couldn't believe he didn't know what ramen was! It is the food of the gods, the delectable noodles, the mouthwatering broth. That solved it he was coming whether he liked it or not in her mind. Akane just had a bemused expression, she knew with pride that she made some of the best ramen in all of the Uzumaki clan. The broth she had at home should be finished simmering by now.

Kushina grasped Naruto's hand and started or tried to pull him towards her family home, but he was bigger and stronger than her so it didn't actually work. Kushina looked at Naruto with an almost crazed look in her eye before stating "C' mon you have to try Kaa-Chan's ramen it's the best I swear!" Laughing at her daughters' escapades, Akane waited for Naruto's answer.

Was this how it felt to have a family, granted he still just thought of Kushina as his friend, but Akane had definitely struck a chord with him. Akane was how he envisioned a mother to be, with every word she had said to him he could tell she genuinely cared about him. Nodding in response to Kushina he just let her drag him away, all the while Akane was trailing behind them with a happy smile on her face which was reciprocated by Naruto and Kushina both.

Arriving at Kushina and Akane's home he was astounded as to how nice it was, it wasn't huge by any margin but it just seemed and felt like how he imagined a family home would be. It was cozy, the atmosphere was jovial, and whatever was cooking in the kitchen smelled fantastic.

Kushina had practically dragged him to the dinner table so that he could try her favorite version of ramen. She was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. Naruto shared some of these feelings because most of the events he was included in today were some of the first experiences in all of his whole life.

Akane came from the kitchen with two steaming bowls of shio ramen for Naruto and Kushina, setting them in front of her daughter and her friend she went back to get her bowl. Naruto had waited before Akane had come back to begin eating, but Kushina was barely restraining herself from digging in, he couldn't blame her he supposed it was her favorite dish after all. Coming back into the room with her own bowl of ramen Akane sat down on the opposite side of them, she clapped her hands together and said "Itadakimasu!", which was reciprocated by Naruto and Kushina both.

Kushina not waiting even a second after speaking started to eat her ramen not even savoring its flavor. Naruto in a much more peaceful manner took a small number of noodles with his chopsticks before lifting them to his mouth and chewing it before swallowing.

Akane just stared at Naruto awaiting his reaction, he had his eyes closed and his face in a neutral expression. After swallowing the mouthful of noodles he opened his eyes to see Kushina's mother staring at him with a raised eyebrow, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment "This is definitely the best food I've had in my life." Kushina nodded vigorously agreeing with him 100%, Akane just gave a heartwarming smile at him and thanked him for the compliment before eating her ramen as well.

After thanking Akane for the wonderful dinner, and promising Kushina that they would play together again, Naruto was feeling fantastic. He was walking towards the orphanage along with Akane she promised to walk him back, after all, it was getting dark outside. Breaking the silence "Thank you for everything today Akane-San, it was nice meeting you and Kushina both." said the young crimson haired boy with a smile.

Giggling before her reply "It's definitely not going to be the last time, Kushina-Chan and I enjoyed your company too much for this to be a one time occasion." Smiling and giving a nod of approval at this, they continued walking to the orphanage in tranquil silence. When they arrived, the caretakers were worried as to where Naruto had been for the past few hours. Thankfully Akane was there to calm them and explained that she had been with him the entire time.

4-month time skip

These past months have been great, Kushina and I were learning the basics of Fūinjutsu at the Uzumaki Sealing Academy. Kushina had excelled in Kekkai(barrier) Fūinjutsu, while I was more attuned to Jikūkan Fūinjutsu. We were just learning the basics, after all, every Uzumaki is proficient in using fūinjutsu. It's just some are better at other aspects of it. We've also become nearly inseparable, we're always there for each other no matter the circumstances, and we trust each other with about everything. Both of us wanted to become Shinobi as well, she wanted to be a kunoichi specializing in Iryō ninjutsu. While I wanted to be a combat shinobi that specializes in Nin and Tai Jutsu.

Kushina's little sister was born three months ago too. I've never seen her so nervous and happy in the time I've known her to be holding her little imouto. Akane looked like she was glowing after the birth of her daughter, she had named her little baby girl Misaki after her mother. Naruto had seen a flash of sadness on her face for a split second before giving Kushina and little Misaki and heartwarming smile. He knew why she was sad, after all, who wouldn't be when you're missing one of the most important family members.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Where's Kushina's Father Akane-San, I haven't met him yet in all the time I've known you both?" inquired Naruto. Akane had a saddened expression that worried Naruto in all the time he's known her she's always been smiling and easy going. With a heavy sigh giving him a sad smile before she responded: "He died in the last shinobi war, his squad was positioned at the rearguard protecting the army while we retreated from the enemy shinobi. A lone tear escaped her beautiful eyes and her choked voice made his heart lurch as she continued.

" His squad was injured but he had a job to do, defending his comrades he sacrificed himself in doing so. When a person has something precious they want to protect, they can become strong. He wanted to protect this village and me." She finished with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for your loss, he seemed like an admirable man befitting for such a wonderful woman" replied Naruto trying to lighten the mood. Nudging his shoulder playfully while giving a teasing smile. "Aren't you just the little flatter sometimes, Kushi-Chan is going to be lucky in the future." Naruto blinked at what she said, not really sure how he should respond he just scratched the back of his head while giving a grin.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

What Akane had said to him had made such a huge impact on him. When he was alone he had nothing he wanted to protect but himself, now he had Kushina-Chan, Akane-Chan, and little Misaki-Chan. He promised to himself that he wouldn't allow them to face any more hardships in their lives. He would be the one to shoulder their burdens, and the shield to protect them from any harm. 'I'm still a child though, I just want to be strong to protect them.' thought Naruto determinedly.

Trying to rid himself of such thoughts and focus on the present. He followed behind Akane carrying Misaki while holding Kushina's hand. They were finally leaving the hospital after the doctors had told Akane she and Misaki were ready. Naruto was carrying all of the bags of clothes they got for little Misaki. Once they made it home, Naruto set the bags down and went to go help Akane with the more physical tasks around the house.

While Naruto and Kushina were busy with their chores around the house, Akane had just finished putting little Misaki to bed in her crib. Her daughter and Naruto both wanted to become Shinobi, she knew it was a dangerous lifestyle put it took a special individual to protect and serve their country. She was a retired Joūnin for Uzushiogakure after all, she knew just how terrifying war was. She was by no means a sensor Ninja, but she could feel Naruto and Kushina's dormant chakra reserves, they were already around high genin and they hadn't even been trained. She decided that they could use the extra help since their chakra control was going to be shot if she didn't help them now. It also didn't help that the world was once again going into turmoil. It would only be a few years before the Third Shinobi War would break out, and she wanted them to be ready.

They had both finished their chores when they heard a voice from down the hall call to them. "Naruto, Kushina come to the backyard I need to talk to you!" yelled Akane seriously. Assuming something happened they both rushed outside to find Akane sitting there with a smile. "While it's been about six years since I've been an active Ninja, I was hoping you two wouldn't mind if I taught you a couple of things," she said with a grin.

* * *

Time Skip

3 months

* * *

Naruto and Kushina soon found out that Akane was a slave driver when it came to training. They weren't complaining though, they were one step closer to their dream of becoming Ninja. Akane was explaining to them how special both of their chakra was. Kushina's was tensile almost like chains, Akane had explained that she had inherited it from her, while Akane's wasn't as tensile as Kushina's. Naruto's chakra didn't share their same properties, Akane had described his chakra as golden and crimson almost like the tailed beasts. Since they were both Uzumaki naturally their chakra reserves were nothing to laugh at, even young their bodies were full of vitality and had more chakra than most experienced genin's from other hidden villages. During their training period, Naruto had turned nine and they celebrated his birthday at their house.

His birthday was a spectacular affair. Having people who genuinely care for you celebrate it with you was incredible. He honestly felt on top of the world. He didn't ask for any birthday presents, their presence was enough for him. But Kushina and Akane were stubborn about it and got him stuff anyway. Akane had gotten him an outfit that she thought would match him. A long sleeve black shirt with grey strips running down the sleeves, black Anbu style pants, and ninja sandals. Kushina had purchased a set of three-pronged kunai's that were made just for him.

Not long into his training, Akane had realized Naruto was a prodigy in the Ninja arts. He took to her chakra control training like a fish in water even with his reserves. His speed was nothing to scoff at for a nine-year-old boy, already bordering mid chūnin, his strategy was nothing to cut short either. He was extremely intelligent for a boy his age as well, realizing that the village's shinobi were more on edge he questioned her to see if a major conflict was en route, showing his analytical skills.

Kushina was no pushover either. While she may not have the same qualities Naruto has, her skill in barrier fūinjutsu was stunning. Her Kongo Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) gave her the perfect setup for finishing moves on enemy shinobi since they were practically unbreakable. Her skill in iryō ninjutsu was getting to the point where they wanted her to work in the hospital to help treat certain patients.

* * *

Uzushiogakure Kage Office

* * *

Kenshin Uzumaki sighed the Third Shinobi War was looking inevitable sooner or later it would happen. The decline of power between the Five Great Nations was having its effects on the smaller nations. Already small skirmishes were happening between his Shinobi against Kiri and Kumo Shinobi. His nation along with Konoha and suffered dearly in the last war, Konoha had lost its Second Hokage. While the Uzumaki were targeted for their sealing capabilities, and vitality on the battlefield being able to fight for days straight caused that. The council had pressured him into trying to make special shinobi to safeguard the Uzumaki clan should Uzushiogakure fall.

As he looked at the 48 candidates selected for a program that would make soldiers to protect the Uzumaki clan, one stood out in particular. His daughter and granddaughter alike had taken a liking to this one boy. Uzumaki Naruto an orphan from the Second Shinobi war with no immediate family besides that of the Uzumaki clansmen. He had a natural aptitude for the shinobi arts as his daughter had told him. This program he would be sending the boy into would have a low survivability rate as the medical professionals they had approached estimated only 10% of the candidates would survive the augmentations.

He never liked this aspect of leading, but the path to hell is paved with good intentions. If these individuals survived then they would be able to safeguard his clan in the upcoming war. Signing his approval to forcefully remove the individuals from their homes and draft them into the Shinobi forces.

* * *

Chapter 1

End

* * *

Author's Note

I hope it wasn't too bad, it's my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews. Sorry if I rambled too much on certain parts and some of it is boring, I figured that I'd need to establish a kind of backstory for Naruto. I hope you all enjoyed it though!

-Kiege


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so many likes and follows and over 1k views within the first couple days you guys are awesome! Thank you all for the kind reviews. I know the characters are definitely OC, hopefully, this chapter helps clear everything up.

All of your reviews are incredible. When I was just reading fanfictions I was like they won't care about my review whatever, but looking back at it. It's such a good feeling to see people enjoy the story.

As for Kushina and Naruto not really being like they are in canon. In Uzushiogakure, Kushina wasn't bullied as far as anyone knows, so she really wasn't prone to anger all the time. I mean it says nothing about her childhood there but that's just me assuming. Naruto is definitely OC in the first chapter hopefully this one helps clear things up or maybe it will just make him even more OC who knows.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto hated school. He's pretty smart but by kami, if he has to go through another lecture about anything it would be too soon. Thankfully Kushina had something planned that would make the day better. All the students were coming back from their lunch break and taking their seats about to resume class when a resounding yelp of pain came from the Teacher and some Students.

"KUSHINA AND NARUTO IN THE HALL NOW! comically yelled the Teacher. Rushing out of the class. It had been Kushina's idea to put pin needles on the seats of the Teacher and some of their Peers.

They sat in the hall for the remaining period of the class. Waiting for the Teacher's scolding and whatever disciplinary measure they were going to get would be better than having to listen to the rest of that lecture about the History of Sealing Techniques.

After cleaning the restrooms the Teacher sat them down and politely requested them to tone down the pranks. As long as they didn't cause any harm to anyone they were fine. Reluctantly agreeing to the terms. The Teacher than informed them that they were going to be heading to the Uzumaki Mask Temple tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

The Temple was a grand place, it was gated off and had that surreal feel to the surrounding area. The Temple was raised off the ground by around 8 feet, and above the entrance to the inside bore the Uzumaki swirl.

"Get over here and look at these masks Naruto!" Kushina yelled while dragging Naruto.

Being around Kushina affected Naruto, he didn't feel the need to seclude himself from others and just acted how he pleased. Laughing jovially "Alright, alright whaddya want to show me."

"Look at these masks, aren't they kinda strange, It feels like someone is staring back at us 'ttbane," whispered Kushina while hiding behind Naruto.

While many felt unsettled at the sight of the Oni-Masks, Naruto and Kushina both felt at ease and as if someone was watching over them in a good way. Looking around both of them noticed some of their classmates who weren't from the Uzumaki clan looked disturbed while some shivered in fear. Their fellow clansmen and women looked at peace.

Kushina looked at Naruto with a cute blush on her face, sure they were young but she was allowed to have a crush on her best friend right? He looked so handsome all the time, and that warm smile he reserved for her, made her feel butterflies in her stomach. There would also be a knot in her stomach when she would see him talking to other girls.

"C' mon there's a store nearby where we can get something to eat, let's go before the Teacher notices," said Naruto with a mischevious grin matched by Kushina. Taking her by the hand completely missing her cute blush.

* * *

At the store

* * *

Paying for their favorite snacks, they ran to a nearby hill and laid down to stare at the clouds. Eating in relative silence before it was broken by Kushina. "What do you think is going to happen to us in the future" questioned Kushina in a solemn tone.

Noticing her sudden melancholic mood and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll be together throughout all of it, along with your family. I'm sure everything will be just fine." He responded confidently.

"It's just everyone seems so on edge, Jiji has more work than usual, and even Kaa-Chan has been increasing our training sessions." Naruto just gave her a grin in response.

"When did you get so smart and perceptive huh?" teased Naruto, and laughed when Kushina gave him a cute pout. "I'm joking, you look too cute whenever you get angry like that." Blushing up a storm before she just gave him a light smack to the chest.

"Baka'ttbane, I'm just worried about what might happen" Kushina replied anxiously.

"You don't have anything to worry about, I won't let anything happen to you or your family. That's the promise of a lifetime. replied Naruto with determination brewing in his violet orbs and a gentle smile on his face.

"What about you though? You know Kaa-Chan and I care about you a lot too." Kushina's eyes showing worry for him.

"You worry too much Kushina-Chan." He teased with a lazy wave as he started to walk away. That's when he felt the area drop a couple of degrees. Completely stopping and turning to Kushina, she was giving him a sweet smile that reminded him of Akane whenever she got angry.

"You better answer me 'ttbane." cracking her knuckles. Meanwhile, Naruto just laughed, Kushina was pretty scary sometimes but he stood tall.

"I just care about you a bunch, you're the most important person to me y' know." Her anger was forgotten, blushing up a storm now. 'I'm the most important person to him?' She thought

"C'mon it's getting late, the Teacher's probably worried sick, we've tormented them enough today." Nodding dumbly she just opted to follow him.

* * *

After a quick scolding, they had convinced the Teacher they had gotten separated from the group. Kushina had 'told' him to come to eat dinner with her family since her Grandfather was going to be there. Meanwhile, she's dragging him all the way there. Arriving there in record time, they heard shouting from inside.

"HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Recognizing the distraught voice they ran inside quickly. Naruto had run inside quickly followed by Kushina. There were two people at the table one being a distressed Akane. He had never seen Akane this angry. She was always so cheerful and always brought a smile to his face, but now it was just righteous feminine fury.

The other was an old man that he assumed was Kushina's Grandfather. He had a stone cold expression on his face. "The best I can do is give you a week, the other candidates have already been gathered."

"Get out, NOW!" Naruto had to give it to the man, he took the brunt of all of it and calmly stood up and turned to both of them.

"It's good to see you Kushina-Chan, you're doing well in school I'm hearing. Good job." He finished with a proud smile.

"Jiji what's going on, why's Kaa-Chan crying?" questioned Kushina with a confused expression.

"You must be Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you. I expect a lot out of you." He finished completely ignoring all of Kushina's questions.

Naruto blinked in the span of a few seconds Akane had blurred in front of her Father and attempted to slap him. "Get away from him you bastard." She hissed out while yanking her arm away from his grasp.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto, you three enjoy your dinner." Naruto realized just how tall he was, he was at least 6 feet and 7 inches tall he estimated.

With that, he disappeared in a Water Shunshin, leaving the three alone for the time being. Naruto and Kushina had been dead silent the only noise that could be heard was Akane's hoarse breathing.

"Kaa-chan what happened?" apprehensively questioned Kushina, her eyes showing worry for her mother. 'I've never seen her so angry, shes shaking for Kami's sake.' she thought.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself before speaking "Don't worry about it Kushina-Chan, Kaa-chan will handle it. For now, let's just enjoy dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Naruto opted to help Kushina with the dishes before he left, while Akane headed upstairs to put Misaki to sleep. "What do you think happened, I've never seen Kaa-chan so angry at Jiji." inquired Kushina while staring directly at him.

Naruto looked thoughtful for just a moment recalling what they heard before they stumbled upon the previous situation. "Your Kaa-san said something about some boy being just being a child right?" Kushina nodded in acknowledgment. "Does Akane help take care of any other boys besides me that you know of?"

"No.. no She doesn't" answered Kushina after thinking for a moment.

"Than it probably has something to do with me, I have no idea what though..." replied Naruto while staring right back at her. "You looked great today by the way Kushi-Chan" blurted out Naruto out of nowhere with a blush.

Kushina quickly averted her gaze so she could hide her blush before her hasty reply "You looked pretty handsome today aswell Naru-kun"

"Are you two love birds done?" teased Akane with a smirk and a devious glint in her eyes. Both Naruto and Kushina stiffened at her voice, she wouldn't ever let them live that down. Taking their silence as acceptance she gestured to the couch in the living room. "Sit down I need to talk to both of you." she finished seriously.

They both made their way to the living room and sat down across from Akane. "Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun I need both of you to remain calm when I tell you this mainly you Kushina... Naruto is going to be conscripted into the Village's Shinobi Forces in a week's time." she finished sadly while staring at both of them.

Naruto and Kushina both were stunned. On one hand, Naruto was happy he would be able to accomplish his dream of becoming a Shinobi and being one step closer to protecting Kushina. He was conflicted though, he was probably going to be forced away from her.

Kushina was stunned, they were practically inseparable in the period of time they knew each other. Naruto was one of the most precious people to her. The smiles he gave her always gave her the reassurance everything would be alright, his eyes that held nothing but warmth and good intentions for her. But now he was being taken away from them.

"It's not the end of the world, I'll see you guys after I'm done training right?" questioned Naruto trying to uplift the rather depressing mood.

"I don't know Naruto, he said something about other Candidates being gathered already, usually to become Shinobi you attend an Academy to learn the basic arts and then build yourself up with the help of a Jōnin Sensei." Taking a breath before continuing her soft gaze still on Naruto and her Daughter. "I can only assume he wants to do something special with you and the other 'Candidates' he's gathered." her violet-blue eyes holding nothing but worry for him a frown on her beautiful face.

Kushina couldn't bear it anymore she tried her hardest not to cry in front of Naruto. She felt that she needed to be strong for him.

"Why is he being conscripted, what's happening we both noticed that everyone seems on edge Kaa-chan?" Her eyes welling with tears, and her breathing becoming labored. She was just too worried about it, she wasn't naive, something big was happening and Naruto was about to be thrown in the midst of it.

"As you've said everyone's on edge, there have been skirmishes on our borders with Kirigakure and Kumogakure. It's a very real possibility that the Third Great Ninja war is about to occur." She finished sadly.

Naruto did his best to remain emotionless on the outside. But his eyes revealed everything to Akane, and just went to prove her own point that he was still just a child.

Strengthing his resolve before he spoke, "I'll just have to train even more than I have been and become strong enough to win and come back to you three. If going to war means that you three can remain safe I'll do it more than willingly!" he exclaimed with sheer determination filling his violet eyes.

This brought a smile to both Kushina and Akane's face. Naruto always had a way with his words.

"Well let's go get your things, you're staying here for the rest of this week. I suppose I'll have to up both of your training, I've been holding back on you both" she stated her eyes gaining a dangerous glint Naruto and Kushina had never seen while she started laughing manically sending shivers down both their spines.

* * *

Naruto was dead tired even with his fairly large chakra reserves for a person his age. They were nothing compared to Akane's fully grown reserves. She had taught them how to concentrate a leaf on their forehead while they walked across boiling water. All the while trying to break their concentration.

She always tried to keep them on their toes. At the most random times, they would have to dodge blunted kunai and shuriken to keep them on edge and always be wary of their surroundings. Other than that the starting of the week had been great. Akane had given the school the excuse that they were sick for the week, so they could spend time together before Naruto left.

Akane had to admit Naruto was a prodigy when it came to Ninja Arts. His Shurikenjutsu was practically perfect as were his hand seals. She had also come to realize just how intelligent he was, every time they sparred he was methodical about every move he made against her. She had tested his Chakra natures as well, while most Uzumaki tended to have water and wind chakra natures. His were extremely unusual for an individual with Uzumaki heritage, fire, and lightning. They had to go get some scrolls so he could learn some basic Ninjutsu.

* * *

"I'll be careful don't worry so much," said Naruto a little annoyed they've been hounding him on being careful while using this ninjutsu. Flashing through the hand seals and taking a deep inhale of breath Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). All of them could feel the heat radiating from the technique. Naruto and the rest of them were in awe of the technique.

"Sugoi..." muttered Kushina in amazement while she playfully nudged Naruto on the back after he finished the technique. She hadn't practiced much Combative Ninjutsu. She never really liked violence, that's why she'd rather heal and take care of people.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised anymore." After Akane had seen what he was capable of in other aspects of the Ninja Arts. She couldn't find it in her to be surprised anymore. "Alright that should be enough training for the next few days, let's just enjoy the time we have left." She finished with a smile while she teared up a bit. 'I'm so proud of him, he's progressed so fast for his age, and the way he cares about us is just extraordinary for someone his age.' she thought proudly.

"Alright, we should probably go to your house, I reek," said Naruto while scrunching his nose due to how he smelled.

"I'll make us something to eat while you two clean up" pinching her nose to articulate how bad they smelled.

* * *

Naruto had always liked looking at the night sky, it always calmed him whenever he was feeling down or worried about something.

"You're always looking at the sky you know," whispered someone in his ear, startling Naruto from his star gazing "Kaa-chan wanted me to let you know dinner was about to be ready."

Calming down when he recognized it was Kushina. 'She wants to play like that huh' he thought deviously. "Well, it's the second prettiest thing I look at, the first one is you." he finished playfully.

A cute pink hue tinted her cheeks while she had this sweet smile gracing her features. "That's one of the things I love about you 'ttbane." she blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. A full blown blush covering her features.

She wasn't the only one blushing no sir! Naruto himself was blushing up a storm. Stuttering as he responded "I love everything about you honestly since I'm going away and I don't know when I'll be back." taking a deep breath before continuing "We're just children but I'm pretty sure I love you Kushina-chan." He stated with a smile, his eyes radiating his love for her. Taking her hand into his he put a beautiful promise ring on her finger.

Kushina just stood motionless for a second before taking him into a rib-crushing embrace. They just stood there hugging, Kushina just listening to the soft thump of his heartbeat. Naruto just holding her, she smelled great he realized, like sweet peas. 'I never want to leave her but I don't have a choice..." Naruto thought sadly, his embrace becoming tighter. Kushina released him just enough to stare up at him confusingly. Just to find him giving her a sad smile with tears brewing in his eyes.

"I never want to leave you Kushina-chan, you mean everything to me and I don't know how long it'll be before I see you again." He choked out shakily, while his eyes were shut to ward off the coming tears. Taking his handsome face into her hands she just let her feelings guide her as she kissed him on the lips.

The kiss sent a pleasant tingling through both of their developing bodies. Her lips were soft and so warm he thought it was a dream. His arms locking around her waist pulling her closer, she tasted as sweet as she smelled. His worries long gone it was a euphoric paradise to him.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him pull her closer to him. Interlocking her fingers around his neck, they just took it slow. His lips were kind of rough in a good way and his smell could only be described as masculine. Their worries flew away as they melted together, it felt as if time stopped for both of them. Kushina was the first one to withdraw from the kiss.

"Wow..." Her cheeks gaining a cute pink hue after realizing what they had just done.

"Yeah wow..." His sadness was forgotten all he could keep thinking about was tantalizing the kiss was, and how great it felt to actually hold her in his arms.

"Oh before I forget, here take this I was going to give it to you before we kissed 'ttbane.." She stated with a cute blush her gaze meeting his as she put a locket around his neck.

Opening the locket he found a picture they had taken months ago of them posing together with silly grins on their faces. It was during a festival the Village held after a major trade deal was made with Konohagakure.

"You said something about how you'll don't know how long it would be before you saw me again." A coy smile on her face before she continued "Now you'll be able to see me whenever you want when you're away..." She finished a little sadly.

"Now if you mess with any other girls while you're gone, I'll clobber you 'ttbane" She finished with a vicious grin. Showing just how possessive she was already becoming of him.

"The same could be said for you if any guy messes with you... I'll tear them apart." He finished smugly if she was going to claim him, he would be hers, and she would be his. Giving her a last quick peck on the lips that surprised her. "C' mon your Mom is probably wondering where we are." With that, they made their way into the home and had dinner with Akane and little Misaki.

* * *

Chapter 2

End

* * *

Author's note

I'm sorry it took a while to update the story, I was dealing with a couple of things. The plot might be moving too quickly for some of your likings. I hope this chapter cleared up the characters a little bit. Sorry if the dialogue was a tad boring.

Anyhow once again, I hope all of you enjoyed it if you didn't, I'm sorry. Leave a review please, they're great fun to read. Also if anyone wants to be my Beta that would be appreciated!

Expect a chapter in the next two weeks minimum.


	3. Chapter 3

Just some responses to the reviews real quick and we'll get into the story.

Autismguy593: You'll just have to read to find out now won't you haha.

LightninXX: Kushina and Minato were grown up, so yeah it's AU ish, The timeline for the wars kinda confuses me. I always figured Uzushiogakure was destroyed either towards the ending of the Second Great War, or it was the destruction of it that started the Third Great War. Anyhow it's definitely AU.

KakeruPB: Thanks for the followup review I really appreciate it. It was definitely quick, but I didn't want to risk jumbling up the time, In the last chapter I wrote that Kenshin (Akane's Father) had signed a document that allowed the conscription for certain individuals. As for how he got the money, this chapter should explain it.

Seanthefunnyone13: There will more than likely be a time skip for the duration of his training.

TheKingUchiha: It could definitely be better, it's been a while since I've read the manga or watched the anime so I'm going to slip up here and there.

WindCitySlayer1: Thanks I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. I'll continue it for sure unless college decides to beat the shit out of me. Yeah, Naruto and Kushina are both cute.

Time Parad0x: Wow your reviews are honestly incredible, I sent you a pm and dunno if you read it or not but thanks a lot. I should've been much more descriptive about the affinities, he isn't going to be doing anything crazy with his Fire affinity. If I remember correctly Sasuke only had a lightning affinity. For this Naruto, he's going to be more attuned to his lightning affinity, like Sasuke. In all, he isn't going to be doing anything crazy just basic fire Ninjutsu.

Yeah, I wanted to give them inverse affinities. I should've been much more descriptive about the border skirmishes. Uzushiogakure hasn't been invaded or anything just yet, but the skirmishes are happening elsewhere in the Elemental Nations as you've stated, sorry for the discrepancies. I've been trying to find when Uzushiogakure was destroyed in canon for so long, I always figured it was close towards the end of the Second Shinobi War or the destruction of it is what started the Third Shinobi War. It's true that she was an academy student for most of the Second War during canon, and that she didn't really see any of the war. Thanks for another long and very informative review, honestly I read all the reviews as I'm writing the chapter to help push me forward.

Lord 7th: I mean it was just a peck on the lips, sorry if the vivid description of it made it seem like they were having a hot make-out session, but that definitely wasn't the case. That would be extremely weird and off-putting considering they're only around 10 years old. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though.

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto the silver locket Kushina had given him, it's smooth texture and the picture inside already easing his worried mind. Kushina truly meant everything to him. Naruto wasn't naive, most people become Shinobi willingly. He could only imagine what the future had in store for him.

'I only have two days left with them... It's cruel a world, it's only been around two years since I've met them and it's been the best years of my life so far.' He thought ruefully a sad smile on his face as he reminisced the wonderful memories.

The ring he had given to Kushina had belonged to his Mother. It was one of the few possessions he had that belonged to his parents. He didn't know very much about either of them, assuming they loved him like any normal Parent would their child. Yet they were gone, his Mother passed away shortly after his birth, and his Father died as a Shinobi.

Pushing aside the depressing thoughts, he needed to be strong for them. If he showed any signs of weakness they wouldn't be able to stop worrying about him. Getting ready for the day, he put Kushina's locket around his neck and tucked it under his shirt and made his way out of his room.

* * *

Overlooking the 47 candidates go through the rigorous training regime, he was having second doubts about his decision. So many young faces that were destined for the hell that was war. Some wouldn't survive the augmentations and the others that hadn't may be crippled or die.

"Having second thoughts again?" questioned a soft voice. Turning around Kenshin saw his wife Hoshiko giving him a warm smile with two cups of tea. Handing him one of the cups he took a sip and gave her a small smile back. "What's troubling you dear?" she continued.

"What am I doing... From a young age, we're taught to take care of our family, this Village is my family, yet so are these kids. I'm condemning them to a fate most Jōnin wouldn't want any part in." He finished bitterly, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"You're having second doubts from your conversation with Akane-chan?" she questioned, her inquisitive eyes reading him like an open book.

'She's the only one who can do that' He thought while laughing softly. Before his expression turned a little serious: "Of course I am, she's right... My duty to the village is to protect it no matter the cost. What are 48 lives to 2000?" he inquired softly, his shoulder slumped, and his green eyes holding nothing but sadness. "Our daughter thinks I'm a monster.." he finished, his voice filled with regret. Patting him on the back trying to console him "You know where she gets her anger from, give her time. The way you've described Naruto I'm sure he'll make it through, though you should give the candidates a choice for the augmentations." She finished sagely, a tranquil smile on her face.

"With a training regimen like this, they'll make exceptional Ninja anyways. Only a training addict like you could come up with something like this." She finished smacking her forehead shaking her head in disbelief, trying to light up her husbands' dejected mood.

Laughing at her jab before his response: "I don't know what I would do without you" He finished giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. His dejected mood gone with the wind. "I'll take your advice about the augmentations as well.." With her nod of agreement they just sat there in comfortable silence her head resting on his arm, while they just watched the children train.

* * *

Naruto was watching little Misaki while Kushina was helping Akane make lunch. Misaki was everyone's little bundle of laughter. She had started walking not to long ago and ever since then she's been a bundle of disaster. Akane had said she was just like Kushina at that age. Much to Kushina's ire and Naruto's laughter.

Ever since the kiss they've been much closer. Though they decided to keep the kisses on the lips for when they were older. For now, they just chose to kiss each other on the cheek. Whenever they were close to each other, they were always holding hands and talking.

"Bah bah bah, Nah." babbled little Misaki since he was spacing out in his thoughts. Since she was so young she called him Nah, which he didn't have a problem with.

Little Misaki was in a cute little one piece that was a soft purple color. Naruto assumed it was awfully comfortable as she seemed to favor that one piece to the other ones. Making funny faces and tickling her stomach to make her giggle.

"Naruto-kun bring Misaki-chan and come have lunch with us!" hollered Akane from downstairs.

"Let's go Misaki-chan" taking her up in his arms he carefully walked down the stairs with her.

Coming into the dining room Naruto strapped Misaki into her height chair and helped set up the table for lunch.

"What are we having for lunch Kushina-chan, Akane Oba-san?" asked Naruto with a gleam in his eyes. The food they cooked had always been exceptional. Lately, Akane had been spacing out, after lunch, he was going to talk to her and see if he could do anything about it.

With a small smile, she responded with a calm tone: "We're not having anything too heavy for lunch. Just Miso soup and rice."

Once everything was set everyone gave a small chorus of "Itadakimasu" and ate making small talk here and there.

"Akane Oba-san, lately I've noticed that you've been spacing out a lot... Is there anything I can do?" questioned Naruto quietly with a worried expression.

A smile on her beautiful face, ever since all this business with his conscription they had gotten considerably closer. "You're too smart for your own good sometimes" her smile faltering a little bit, her eyes showing sadness.

"I can't help but feel responsible for your conscription, maybe if you hadn't shown such exceptional prowess, Tou-sama wouldn't have selected you." Her smile was gone and a frown on her beautiful face, her eyes teary.

"You call me your Aunt, but I can't even protect you from what's about to happen..." her knuckles white from gripping the sides of her pants. "I won't lie to you Naruto-kun, being a Shinobi is despicable. You'll have to kill people's family and lovers. Sure you'll be strong enough to protect the ones you care about, but can you live with yourself?" She finished sniffled out.

Feeling his heart clench at the sight of one of his most important people crying. He was by her side in a matter of seconds. She was still a little taller than him but it didn't matter, he just wrapped his arms around her to try to provide some form of comfort.

She was just so scared for him. No child should have to see war at such a young age. Yet here was this boy she loved dearly, about to be sent into the thick of it. She couldn't help but despise her Father for such a rash decision.

Akane had always made him feel safe from the time he met her. To see her this worried for him only bolstered his anxiety for what may happen. He had to be strong though, steeling his heart before he spoke.

"Akane Oba-san, you don't have to worry about me so much. I went through your hellish training... But I can't say I'm not afraid either, every living thing dies someday. Whether it's today or tomorrow, it comes for everything." Taking a deep breath and giving her a small smile before continuing.

"I'll fight fate itself if that's what it takes to get back to you guys, you're my family. If going to war keeps people from coming to hurt you, it's a small price. I'm just some orphan, you didn't have to accept me into your family. Yet you did so, you showed me what it's like to feel the love of a Mother. For that, I'm eternally grateful, I'll do whatever it takes to come home to my Family..." He finished giving her a full-blown smile his Violet orbs brimming with happiness and determination.

She couldn't help but cry more and clutch him even harder. "You better come back to us, if you don't Kushina and I will come for you in hell," A teary smile on her face, while her eyes held a gleam that promised pain if he didn't keep his word.

Giving her a vigorous nod showing his agreement before gently slipping out of her embrace, it was getting hard to breath.

"You should reconcile with your Father family shouldn't fight like that, can you do that for me, please." He pleaded with her.

She just gave a small smile in return and a solemn nod. "I'd do anything for you Naruto, I just can't help but feel angry at him for this..."

"I understand, just try though" He gave her another hug before they continued on with their day.

* * *

It was the final day before Naruto went away. They hadn't left the house for anything. Akane's delectable ramen broth was simmering away bound to be ready for dinner. They had brought many board games and movies to play and watch together.

The home had been filled with nothing but laughter for hours. Akane's sorrowful state had been nowhere in sight. They had unanimously agreed not to talk about it and just enjoy the moment together. That's before little Misaki did something that made everyone joyous.

She started taking her first steps, she's been crawling for months and taking little steps with them helping her along. Kushina was bubbling with joy. Akane had a bright smile on her face as Misaki started walking towards her while babbling Mama all along the way. Naruto just had a small smile on his face, this was what he wanted to protect, and he would be damned if he let anything happen to them.

Being spaced out in his thoughts he didn't realize Misaki had walked in front of him and was babbling at him.

"Oh, you're just too cute" picking her up and making funny faces at her adding to the joy of everyone around him.

"Let's take a family photo" chirped Kushina with a gleeful expression on her face.

"I'll go get the camera, be right back!" yelled Akane excitedly, a bright grin gracing her gorgeous face.

Posing for the picture, Akane had a shadow clone take the picture of her holding Misaki, while Naruto was between Her and Kushina. His arm around Kushina while Akane had an arm wrapped around his neck holding him and Kushina close.

After the picture, there was a knock at the door. Akane created another shadow clone to go accomplish a task elsewhere. While Naruto went to answer the door. Opening the door it was Kushina's Grandfather and a Woman the looked just as beautiful as Akane. Akane was behind him almost immediately.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-sama what are you doing here?" She gritted out while crossing her arms, stepping in front of Naruto.

"We've only come to talk if you allow us.." politely requested Hoshiko, her eyes showing sadness.

Akane gave a quick glance to Naruto to find him giving her a smile and a quick nod.

"You promised didn't you?" he said giving her a gentle smile, turning around and heading back to the living room leaving her alone with her parents at the doorway.

Looking at his retreating form before turning back to her parents she gave a small smile, he probably assumed something like this would happen. Stepping to the side of the door her smile faltering for a moment, before remembering what Naruto had asked of her.

"We're having ramen for dinner if you two stay long enough, come on I'm sure Kushina will be happy to see you." She stated, shutting the door as they walked in. All three of them made their way to the living room to see what was happening.

When they got there Kenshin, and Hoshiko was fairly surprised to see Naruto and Kushina have Misaki walking between the two. That's when Kushina saw both of them and jumped up and started running towards them.

"Baa-chan, Jiji!" she exclaimed a giddy smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Hoshiko. Hoshiko had a happy smile on her face as she returned the embrace.

Kenshin settled for a small smile, at the sight. He loved all of his family dearly and would go the extra mile just to make sure they were safe. Turning to Naruto he noticed that he had thoughtful expression while Misaki was safely secured in his lap, probably tired for all the walking she's been doing. Walking over to him and sitting next to him, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"You care about them more than any child your age should..." He asked staring at the young boy beside him. Most individuals were slightly intimidated by him. Yet this boy who just reached adolescence stared back at him.

"Of course I do... They mean everything to me, they're the only family I have." He started turning his attention to Kushina and Akane who were chatting with Hoshiko. "I'd do anything for them." he finished with conviction.

"You and I can definitely agree on that." He started staring at his family along with Naruto.

"I'm sure you're confused as to what your duties as a Shinobi under my will be. You'll be protecting the Clan and the villagers. Most of all you'll be protecting Kushina, Akane, and possibly Misaki but she's too young to find out just yet." At his questioning gaze, he continued. "Their chakra is very special, just like yours if my senses are right. They'll more than likely be targeted if this is ever found out." He finished seriously.

"If going into this program will help protect them, I'll be more than willing to go. I can't no I won't let anything happen to them..." He finished with absolute certainty.

"I've decided that you'll be going into a separate division than the other candidates, you'll still train with them but they're only meant for defensive measures. They can go on the offense but I want them as a last resort just in case."

"Dinners ready you two, let's go eat." Said Akane.

"Let's see if your ramen is as good as mine." Teased a giggling Hoshiko, her voice filled with confidence.

They stared at each other sparks of lightning going between them. Before Akane huffed and went into the kitchen. Naruto just sweatdropped at their actions, ramen was pretty serious business he had found out.

* * *

This chapter was definitely a tad shorter than the others. Sorry if it bothers you I felt like writing so I did. The next few chapters will definitely be focusing on Naruto's training and the missions he's going to go through. With occasional Kushina POV etc.  
Sorry if the chapter was boring, hope you enjoyed it though

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick Author's note.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad most of you enjoyed the family fluff.

This is my first fanfiction so I'm not very good with tags etc. The story is definitely AU. Hopefully, the timeline works out because originally I planned on having Naruto and Kushina only two years younger than Minato's generation.

Now onto responses of the reviews, if you guys don't like me posting this in the Note just tell me in the next couple reviews and I'll just pm them.

KingSeahawk: I'm glad you like the direction it's headed! I'll do my best to keep the story remotely entertaining.

Time Parad0x: Good god man. Honestly, the last couple reviews you've left have been spectacular but this one takes the cake. Truthfully, I have no idea what I've done to deserve a review like this, it must've taken awhile typing all of it out. Truthfully I meant to write the story during the Second Great Ninja War, but uh. Yeah, I wasn't too knowledgeable of the timelines. It's definitely too late now so I'll just take this and run with it. By the time the war comes in full swing Naruto and Kushina both will be close to 16-18 just two years younger than Minato when the Third war started. I'll definitely take your ideas and run with them. Once again though a huge thank you.

Lord 7th: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the fluff, I don't plan on writing much more of it for the next couple chapters. The war Naruto will participate in is the Third War indeed. As for the last part, I have an idea about that.

TheSlySage: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

WindyCitySlayer1: Thanks for the follow-up review. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Autismguy593: I sent a PM regarding this. Once again my apologies if I irked you. You're more than welcome to leave a scathing review though. Reviews like those should definitely push an Author to put more effort into his story and make it better. Thank you for the follow-up review though!

ShadowxNinja62: Haha, I just got really bored and suddenly a bunch of ideas for dialogue kinda flew into my head. I hope it wasn't too boring though, I know reading tons of dialogue can be that way.

Lara5170: I'm happy you find it interesting. Sorry if I wasn't vivid enough with the description I'll try harder. For now, here's just a quick description of him. He has Violet eyes (No rinnegan, sorry!), he has crimson/red hair like a majority of the Uzumaki clan. Sorry for not being vivid enough though, hope you enjoy this chapter!

GunBlade2019: Thanks for the review! I can't really let out too much without spoiling it. Thank you for the kind review once again.

R10roce: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're excited but it's just been fluff for the last few chapters. Hopefully, the next few chapters bring a tad more excitement

Djberneman: I'm glad you like it, I always felt that was how Naruto may have seemed if Minato and Kushina actually raised him. I mean he learned Kage Bunshin a Kinjutsu in an hour for god's sake. Anyhow thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Balemwr: Well I believe you read Time Parad0x's review and it seems pretty valid. Most of the points he brought up synced up pretty well with canon. The reason for the Third Shinobi War in this fanfic is based on the destabilization between all of the 5 Major nations. The war won't be happening for years since this is AU and Konoha will try to keep the peace between all of the Nations. However since Uzushiogakure is in alliance with Konoha, inevitably they will be forced into war once again if it does happen. I hope this explains everything, thank you for the review.

Chapter 4

* * *

It was time for Naruto to leave. Kushina had been avoiding thinking about it for the past week, just trying to enjoy every moment with him. Yet now the dreaded day had come. Her Jiji had come to pick Naruto up but he gave us some extra time to say goodbye.

Naruto and Kushina's eyes met while he stood next to Kenshin and he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She couldn't stop the well of tears that had been brimming since she woke up. Wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll miss you Naruto so much." the young redhead whispered her embrace becoming tighter around him.

Naruto just closed his eyes while stroking her back trying to comfort her. Taking in her scent of sweet peas. He separated from her, he was going to miss her dearly. "I'll come back to you I promise. As long as I'm alive you'll be part of me." Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I know you will when you do come back just tell me everything, promise?" Cried the young girl. Crying her heart out into his chest.

Naruto's heart lurched at the sight but he was going to keep the promise he made to himself long ago. To be strong enough to protect the ones he holds dear. "That's the promise of a lifetime Kushina-chan."

"I'll say it again 'ttbane if you look at any other girls when you're gone." She let the threat hang in the air, giving him a small smile. Her eyes reminded him of Akane whenever she was training them into the dirt, promising pain.

Nodding vigorously "You'll have nothing to worry about Kushina-sama, as long as you don't look at any guys!" he laughed out trying to lighten the mood. He knew she trusted him entirely about the matter at hand and so did he. "Wait for me okay?" he finished softly.

"Baka 'ttbane, of course, I'll wait forever if I have to." She finished looking up at him with a smile on her face. Both she and Naruto were growing out of their childish stage and slowly but surely were on their way to adulthood.

Turning to Akane who was holding Misaki, her crimson hair flowing in the wind, a gentle smile on her face while her beautiful eyes held sadness in them. Hand Misaki to Kushina, she took him into a gentle embrace. "While I'm sad you're going, I'm proud of the young man you've become." she stated.

Nodding his head he embraced her in the hug as well. "Thank you Akane Oba-san, I'll miss you and Misaki-chan a lot." replied Naruto sounding more like a boy his age.

"Before you go I have something for you Naruto-kun." She said reaching behind her, pulling out a worn Hitai-ate that belonged to Uzushiogakure. "This is the Hitai-ate I got when I graduated from the Academy, I want you to have it." Her smile becoming even brighter at his expression.

'It looks so old, she must've taken really good care of it.' he thought before replying "I'll wear it with pride Akane Oba-san, and I promise to give it back to you when I return." said the young man.

Rubbing Misaki's stomach making her giggle he kissed her forehead. "You'll be grown up when I see you again little Misaki-chan." he stated softly.

Kushina's eyes once again connected with Naruto's, he gave her that smile that always pushed her worries away and made her feel butterflies. Yet now, she couldn't help but feel afraid. Sharing one last hug before Kenshin called out to them.

"Naruto it's time to go." He stated in a stern yet soft voice. Kenshin knew very well what they were going through. These were the kind of moments that they would recall on the entire time they were separated.

Naruto nodded at him still embracing Kushina he whispered to her "I'll come home don't worry... I love you." he whispered in her ear. Giving her a last chaste kiss on her cheek he stepped away from her.

"Let's go Kenshin-sama." voiced the young man. The older man nodded as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Using a Mizu-Shunshin(Water Body Flicker) they were both gone in an instant.

Kushina couldn't help but put her face into her hands and cry. Naruto was going to be gone for years, her Jiji said they may be able to communicate sometimes but it wasn't guaranteed. Feeling a different hand on both of her shoulders she looked up to find her Baa-chan and Kaa-chan staring at her with sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad for him Kushina, you need to be strong for him." Stated her Baa-chan sagely.

Nodding at her they all went inside. It was kind of chilly outside and they didn't want Misaki to catch a cold.

* * *

Everything seemed like a blur to Naruto. While it was assumed that the Shunshin Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) was a teleporting technique. All it did truly was enhance the Ninja's speed, making it appear that they had teleported. Though it only worked in short distances or the amount of chakra the user has.

Blinking Naruto found himself in a military-style barracks. Standing in front of a cot with a set of training clothes on it, the shirt has the number 7 on it. Looking around he saw many of the same cot's though without any clothing on it. Turning around he didn't find Kenshin but a lone ninja. He estimated they stood around 5 feet 7 inches with a lean build, and their face covered by a mask. They had what he assumed was ANBU attire and armor on them.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, get ready." Barked the Kitsune masked Ninja with a feminine tone. 'So this is how they operate, no questions asked, just follow orders.' thought Naruto as he quickly dressed in the clothing provided to him. The masked shinobi had made a hand gesture towards him, indicating she wanted him to follow her.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Outside there were 47 people if his quick count was correct standing in formation with a spot where he assumed he was meant to be. Many of the people in the formation were staring at him with confusion, irritation, and a couple with curiosity. Some of them had the famed crimson hair of the Uzumaki clan while a majority of them seemed rather mundane, looking like they had come from civilian families in Uzushiogakure.

"ATTENTION!" Shouted someone, seeing as all of the other individuals in the formation immediately stood straighter, and turned to face the direction to where the voice had come from. Following what everyone else was doing they stood firm awaiting further instruction.

"At ease." said the man, Naruto was able to see him now. He looked rather aged, compared to the others standing behind him. The only way he could tell was the set of grey hair on the man's head, all of them had their faces covered with masks just like the Kunoichi from the barracks. The older man's being a Kuma (bear) mask

"As you all may have noticed, we have a new addition to the group, step forward Cadet!" The man barked at Naruto.

Now Naruto typically wasn't a shy individual. But who wouldn't be when they were called out to stand in front of a large number of people. Complying with the man Naruto stood at attention.

"What's your name, say it loud and proud now everyone needs to hear it." Said the man in an unyielding voice, the way he voiced it told Naruto that he needed to comply or face the consequences.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Sir!" Naruto had shouted still standing at attention. The man and the rest of the individuals behind him nodded at him accepting his introduction.

A windy breeze passed by and Naruto realized just how cold it was here, the frosty air seeping into his lungs had started to wake him up. He was sure they were still on Uzushiogakure, but by Kami was it cold.

"Now Cadets on with calisthenics." barked the aged man. Naruto sighed in happiness, surely it wouldn't be that bad right? Akane's training had put him in the dirt there wasn't any way possible this would be harder.

* * *

"189-190-191-192-." Naruto had counted to himself, pausing for just a second to relax and take in a deep breath. By Kami was he wrong, these people were training them to the bone. Not a second later the Kitsune masked Ninja had struck him with a baton on the abdomen. Lurching in pain Naruto started to continue his situps. "193-194-195-196-197-198-199-200."

"That's enough for now" voiced one of the Ninjas. Naruto started to look around, all of the other kids seemed pretty winded. He assumed that the workout had been upped, he had been given a week unlike the rest of the kids. 'So the kiddy gloves are off so to say, the actual training for everyone here begins now...' was all he was able to think before the next set of instructions were voiced.

"Stand up now we have a short run and you can rest for a little bit." Said the older Instructing Ninja. Naruto and many of the others groaned, after that workout they wanted them to run some? They had done push-ups, knee bends, leg lifts, you name it they did it. They had been provided some warm, salty water, but to many, it was the best water they had ever had in a while. 'At least it's a short run..." Naruto thought.

"Let's get going." voiced the kitsune masked Kunoichi from the barracks, she had been paying close attention to him. Now that he noticed it, certain groups of his peers had a certain Ninja following them assisting the older Shinobi in his instructions. 'At least it'll be a short run.' Thought Naruto as he started following along.

It wasn't a short run... The short run had consisted of running a couple of miles, Naruto couldn't give an exact amount as he was exhausted even with his reserves. The people instructing them though didn't even seem winded as if this was more a warmup. 'At least we're all sitting down now.' He thought as he looked around, they were what he assumed was a classroom.

* * *

Walking into the room she looked at all forty-eight individuals in front of her. These Pre-Teens were the one's that Kenshin had deemed viable candidates for her proposition. Though he made sure that the augmentations she had in mind were voluntary. Thought it didn't matter, with how they were physically training them the children were going to become exceptional Shinobi anyways. She was meant to train them in strategy, human physiology, and continue teaching them basic knowledge (mathematics, grammar, etc.). While they beat the physical training and Shinobi art's into them. She would be damned if they let their natural aptitude couldn't make the most of their abilities.

Gesturing to some actual caretakers they ushered in and quickly did their job. Giving the kids some cold water, and a snack. Clearing her throat to gain their attention since they were all digging in and not paying anyone or anything any form of attention.

"Hello I'm Satomi Uzumaki, I'll be your instructor regarding your studies, and strategy. While they build your body, I will be molding your mind to improve your chances of success. If you're not interested you're more than welcome to continue your physical training." She stated in a strong voice, her eyes scanning all of them. Nodding her head when she saw that they were all intently listening to her. 'Figures most Ninja would have a hard time keeping up to that training regime, except for Jōnin Nin and up.' She thought with a small smile.

* * *

A rather pretty lady walked in and she was around 5 feet 5 inches if his estimate was correct. While she was pretty he would admit she didn't have that regal beauty that Akane had. That was beside the point though, as she wasn't finished with her introductory speech.

"All of you have been called upon to protect the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure and her villagers. The road ahead may be a long and rough one, but I'm sure all of you will do just fine. Please refer to me as Satomi-Sensei if you need a question just raise your hand." She finished while looking over all of them.

"Hai Satomi-Sensei." Choroused Naruto and the rest of the Cadets.

Naruto and the rest of his peers listened closely to her. He would sit through the most boring lectures if it bought him a break from what those Shinobi and Kunoichi called 'basic' training. She had begun her lecture about a certain subject with all of them listening to her intently.

* * *

Time skip 1 hour

* * *

Honestly, Naruto and the others wished her lecture lasted longer. Not just so they could have a break, her lessons were actually enthralling. She kept everyone captivated about her stories. The favorite being where the Second Hokage had sacrificed himself to save his team. While it was, in reality, sad whenever someone died, it was the harsh truth of the world they were being thrust into. Kill or be killed. She also pushed any naive thoughts of honor in the shinobi world.

From what she experienced most of the Genin from some villages, mainly the more pacifist villages such as Konoha. Believed that there was some semblance of honor in the Shinobi World. They told their enemies how their techniques were unstoppable while revealing how their Jutsu worked, and how it was impervious to anything they could do. While they continued to yap on and on, a smart Ninja would take the time to analyze this new found information and use it against them. Resulting in the loss of the battle.

What astounded her sometimes was her clan, the Uzumaki Clan. While out in the Elemental Nations some people did have abnormal chakra. Some individuals in the Uzumaki clan had

* * *

"That's the end for class now all of your instructors are waiting outside, have fun!" She chirped with a smile on her face. Most of the Cadets groaned Naruto included, sure they weren't lazy yet they had to run all the way back to the barracks now. They all made their way down the stairs and got into their marching formation. That's when the kitsune masked Kunoichi appeared in front of him and gestured to him and two others a boy and girl. Following her, Naruto looked around everyone was being separated into squads of three.

"For the remainder of your time here the individuals in front of you will be responsible for you and your training. Good luck!" Said the Kuma masked Ninja, giving them a salute which was reciprocated by the numerous masked instructors. With that, he vanished in a Shunshin.

"Let's get somewhere a little quieter." Said the Kunoichi. Gesturing for them to follow her. They all dashed through the woods and sat down when they were far enough away from the main group.

Naruto looked at the other two Cadets with him. The girl had blue hair that reached the nape of her neck, and gray eyes that seemed pretty vibrant. She was pretty but definitely not as pretty as Kushina. The other boy beside him wasn't as exotic as him or the girl. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and only just a little shorter than him though he seemed pretty tensed.

Clearing her throat the instructor sat down across from the three of them. Removing her Kitsune mask Naruto saw another beautiful woman with scarlet hair that framed her right eye, while it's length reached the top of her back. Alluring green eyes that showed immense intelligence, and to be quite frank she didn't seem a day over twenty. 'Since she's so young she must be immensely skilled. Also, why does it seem that I'm being surrounded by so many beautiful women, I don't get it...' Thought Naruto as the wind shuffled some leaves around them, the soft breeze doing nothing but making her seem much prettier.

"My name is Mayumi Uzumaki, you'll refer to me as Mayumi-Sensei when speaking to me. Since we're a team we will be introducing ourselves to each other. Your name, likes, dislikes, and plans for the future." She finished with a straight face while staring at the three.

"Well, I guess I'll go first, I've told you my name already, my likes are reading, and training. My dislikes are Fangirls."She said looking at the only girl on the team. "Dreams for the future, hmmm I don't know just yet." She finished with a small smile.

Naruto and the two others just looked at each other. Shrugging Naruto decided to go first out of the three. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love my family, I just want to protect them. I dislike people who don't appreciate their family, besides that, I don't have many other dislikes or likes. My plan for the future is to get back to my special someone." He said while rubbing the smooth metal surface of the locket.

"Hello, my name is Hisana Kanai. My likes include swimming, my family, and flowers. My dislikes are those who pick on others, and assholes for the lack of a better word. My dream for the future is to open up my own flower shop." Voiced the now named Hisana with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Ken. My likes include reading at the library, my family, and the librarian. My dislikes are bullies and arrogance. My dream is to have a family and grow old." He finished with a smile small, looking at the ground not knowing how anyone felt about him.

"Wow we're all pretty similar, I agree with all of you including you Mayumi-Sensei. Let's all get along from here." Voiced Naruto with a grin, the breeze blowing through his hair making him appear more handsome.

"Alright if you think that warm-up was rough, it's time for my training." She laughed out, a sinister smile on her face sending shivers down Naruto, Hisana, and Ken's spines.

* * *

Just a quick note from the time I'm finishing this chapter. It's 3:50 in the morning so sorry if there's some fucked up grammar. If it's boring sorry, I hope you enjoyed it though leave a review, please.

Thanks for reading

-Kiege


	5. Chapter 5

So first off I'd like to apologize to everyone. I was super confused about the timeline and Time Parad0x helped clear it up with me. This was all supposed to be happening during the Second Shinobi war where Kushina and Minato are children and in their early teens. I will be going back and changing the lines etc, and the summary. Once again my apologies for such a huge screwup.

Also a huge shoutout to Time Parad0x he's been a huge help with this Fanfiction.

So as for their ages in Chapter 4 to after the 3 year time skip

Kenshin: 62-65

Hoshiko:60-63

Akane:28-31

Satomi: 25-28

Mayumi:20-23

Naruto:12-15

Hisana:11-14

Ken:11-14

Kushina:11-14

Misaki:2-5

* * *

Uzushiogakure

* * *

It was early in the morning and Uzushiogakure was already thriving with activity. The Fishermen were bringing in the daily catch from early in the morning. The market was bustling with activity ranging from restaurateurs searching for the best goods, to simple housewives looking for ingredients to make lunch and dinner with.

Though in a grandiose building centered in the village. The tension was high in the air, people were scrambling around to tend to their many duties at hand. While the village was still thriving there was a war going on amongst the Elemental Nations. There had been for two years, and Uzushiogakure had not been idle. They were allied to Konoha and had to support them against both Iwagakure and Sunagakure. Kirigakure and Kumogakure both had been silent in the past two years and that's what worried Kenshin the most.

Reading a disturbing report, his grip had tightened on the parchment containing the written report. His grip had crumpled the edges of the parchment. Kiri and Kumo both were silent no longer.

"Strengthen our borders and put us on high alert! Order any Shinobi of Uzushiogakure back to Uzushio now!" Commanded Kenshin with a booming voice. The report he had just read informed him that both Kirigakure and Kumogakure were mobilizing their forces. A large portion of Konoha's forces are deployed along their Western front. Uzushiogakure herself had around 500 experienced Ninja on her Island still.

The Second Shinobi War had begun two years ago. They've been assisting Konoha by sending them some of their Shinobi as reinforcements to help combat the enemy. A considerable amount of their forces had perished as well. A single Uzumaki could very well change the tide of the battle if they were experienced enough. Though that acted as a double-edged sword, they had also been prioritized as targets. Leading to the downfall in many proud Uzushiogakure Shinobi.

The cause of the war was the economic disparity going through the Five Great Nations it had become an increasingly large problem between them. Many Nations including the Great Five had begun forming factions amongst themselves. All of them had begun building up their Shinobi forces after their heavy losses after the First Shinobi War to try to regain their strength.

As many of the Council Members had begun to do their duties. Kenshin let out a deep breath. Konoha had long been Uzushiogakure's Ally, though their foolishness had started this war. The months before now they had been Konoha had started a war with Kagerou Village. A small Nation bordering the Land of Fire, whether it was over Land disputes or resources it no longer mattered.

Hiruzen Sarutobi and some other Konoha Ninja had launched a surprise attacked that swiftly ended the war with a cease-fire. After a couple of weeks, another smaller Nation Takigakure attacked Kaguerou Village completely decimating the already weakened Nation. Other Nations had viewed this as Konoha becoming more imperialist. They too had decided to expand their borders, to take more land and resources as their own.

Iwagakure, Sunagakure along with Konohagakure herself had already mobilized their forces long ago and had many conflicts had been going on along each other's borders. Though they had mainly been fighting in Amegakure. Unfortunately, there was a considerable amount of crossfire with the civilians living there.

While their Whirlpools that along with their Fūinjutsu had become a great tool to prevent other Nations from attacking them out of fear. Their whirlpools had kept countless invaders out of their Village for years. Though he just had a gut feeling that something unfortunate was going to happen.

Taking out some parchment he quickly wrote orders onto it. Sealing the scroll he handed it to a nearby Chūnin. "Take this to Mayumi Uzumaki, you should find her in training ground 6." ordered Kenshin with a firm tone while staring at the young man.

"Yes, Uzukage-sama!" Exclaimed the Chūnin while giving a salute to Kenshin. After that, he was gone in a Shunshin. Kenshin let out a deep breath, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something unfortunate would befall his Village soon.

* * *

30 minutes before

Training Ground 6

* * *

Dashing to the right to dodge a hail of shuriken. Naruto's breathing was even, already on the move as to not let his adversary corner him. He just had to keep leading her onto the rendezvous with his team. Dashing through the forest for a couple of minutes, he spun on his heel and threw two kunai with explosive tags attached to them.

A figure blurred away from the explosions at an impressive speed. Naruto dashed away with equal sped away towards his teammates. After a couple of minutes, Naruto found his teammates crouched behind a tree.

"She's coming..." Voiced Naruto calmy to Ken and Hisana. The three of them were crouched in a circle, taking cover behind one of the many trees in the area. All three of them had grown considerably within the last three years, physically and mentally.

While Naruto was the strongest and tallest out of the three. He still retained his lean build fit for a Shinobi while standing at around 5'9". Extremely tall for an individual his age, Ken was just around 5'7", and Hisana followed them up at around 5'5". While Naruto was a prodigy, Ken and Hisana weren't very far behind him in some aspects. Sure his Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu skills were excellent. Yet, Ken's strategy had won them many engagements, and gotten them out of a pinch many times. Hisana's Iryō ninjutsu had saved both of them when they got injured. Kushina and Her would probably get along he thought, their medical skills were practically on par.

Early on in the training initiative, they discovered that Naruto and Hisana were both Sensor type Shinobi. Both of them were able to sense individuals' chakra signature from great distances. Though Naruto was able to differentiate who they were if he had encountered them before. He was even able to completely conceal his chakra signature from other sensors. That didn't mean Hisana was completely useless by any means. Unlike Naruto, she was able to tell if the individual in question was lying by fluctuations in their chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened when a reign of shuriken and kunai came from one of the many trees in the forest around them. They were coming for both Hisana and Ken. The three of them scattered to dodge the hail of weapons. 'She's faster than usual.' was the three young shinobi's consecutive thought.

Naruto rushed at Mayumi at full speed intent on taking her on and buying time for his team to execute their plan.

Delivering a quick punch towards her face, it was deflected and she swung back at him in retaliation. Taking a quick step backward he dodged the jab and drew a kunai and went in for a slash across her chest.

Mayumi quickly drew her katana to guard herself against the oncoming kunai. Naruto's kunai had impacted her katana as he had planned. Kicking her blade and using the force of it, he launched himself into the air just behind her. Mayumi wasn't idle by any means and lashed out at him with her blade, though a quick kick to the face rendered that useless.

Grabbing her and throwing her onto the ground with tremendous force. The sheer force of her slamming into the ground had flung her katana a meter away.

"Mou that hurt, couldn't you have gone a little easier..." Said Mayumi with a pout while rubbing her sore back. Standing up and coming face to face with a grinning Naruto.

"Are we done Sensei? I thought this was a test..." Voiced Naruto with frustration lacing his voice.

"We're just getting started!" Exclaimed his Sensei with a maniacal grin he and his fellow teammates had known well. Sweating now Naruto took a defensive stance and awaited the oncoming attack.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

"Well, you three have definitely grown." huffed Mayumi proudly. Their teamwork had been beyond excellent.

In the three years that they were her pupils. She had raised them from the ground up in their Shinobi skills. Well all of them except for Naruto, he was in a league of his own. She was sure he would become a force to be reckoned with in the future. If she was honest with herself he was already a Jōnin tier Shinobi. They hadn't gone on any missions she deemed crazy. They'd only done two B ranked missions and that was without her interfering with anything.

All of them were exceptionally well skilled. She was confident in all of their abilities. Yet sheer skill could only get you so far. For instance, an untested Genin with incredible power couldn't match up to a Jōnin simply because they were strong. Nine times out of ten the Jōnin would win from sheer experience alone. The only one with live combat experience was Naruto. Shortly after they had augmented him. That damned Council wanted to see what the individuals they were pumping money into were capable of.

After he had come back she could tell he wasn't the same anymore. He spaced out more often, always deep in thought. Everyone else he spoke with couldn't see through the mask he had created. She was certain whatever he went through must have been hell, he was only 13 for Kami's sake. Sure they mentally conditioned him for that lifestyle, but reading and being taught about war. Then experiencing it are two different things.

"Thanks, Sensei." voiced Ken and Hisana. Proud smiles on their faces. Both of them were taking deep breaths, that sparring session had taken a lot out of all of them. As the wind blew by the two had realized Naruto hadn't said a thing and was just staring at the sky.

"Mou Naruto Sensei was congratulating us you know..." Even at this Naruto didn't move a muscle, it was like he didn't hear any of them at all. Hisana had started reaching out with her sensory abilities, she could roughly tell how a person was feeling now. She felt lots of pain and sadness. It was horrible, she had no idea as to why he was feeling like that.

"Sensei, Naruto he's..." started Hisana with a worried expression on her face.

"You two go on ahead, we'll catch up. Don't worry about a thing." She said as the wind had picked up around them. The rustling of leaves could be heard throughout the forest.

"If you say so Sensei..." said Ken as he gave a quick worried glance at Naruto. Naruto was usually pretty joyful most of the time. Ever since he was missing for an entire week months ago he had changed a little bit. He had secluded himself most of the time now. While none of them had been able to visit their families. They had no idea if it was the same way for the other teams, maybe that was what is wrong with him. Just homesickness... Summarized Ken.

As the two had started to walk away Mayumi just looked at Naruto with concerned eyes. Walking up to him she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. She felt him tense up almost immediately.

He had calmly turned to her and she felt him loosen up when he came face to face with her. His eyes showed a deep sadness though he still gave her a small grin.

"Hey, Sensei where'd Hisana and Ken go?" voiced Naruto as he looked around trying to find the two in question.

"They just left, are you alright Naruto?" Mayumi's voice full of concern, her eyes just staring at him. He may have been forced into the military but he was still her student. A student she cared deeply about.

Naruto just stared at her questioningly for a moment, contemplating how he would answer her question. Naruto sighed before deciding to respond to her inquiry.

"I'll be fine Sensei, it's just considerably more different than I thought when I was a kid. I knew the life of a Shinobi wouldn't be pretty, yet I still wanted to do it. Yet when you're on a battlefield, and you see what a man could do to another man. When you're the man committing the acts, it changes your output. Voiced Naruto with varying emotions filling his voice, his face downcast as the wind continued to blow around them. "I'll be fine Sensei, I just need some time." Naruto finished a wistful smile forming on his handsome face.

Mayumi had listened to everything he said intently, whatever kind of mission he went on must have been bad... The wind had died down and as she was just about to respond to him, a Shunshin had interrupted her. Naruto and Mayumi both had immediately adapted a face blank of emotion. If someone was coming to them, something big was going on. The individual who came out of the Shunshin was a young man, he was a chūnin they could tell because of his vest.

The man had cleared his throat before speaking in a clear tone.

"Uzukage sama wishes for Elite Jōnin Mayumi Uzumaki to report to him with haste." finished the individual.

"Understood report back to him that I'll be on my way in just a moment." voiced Mayumi with a firm tone, her face devoid of any emotion.

With this, the Chūnin gave a nod before he was gone in a Shunshin. Turning to Naruto, she gave him a smile that conveyed to him that everything would be alright.

"Well go ahead and head back to our team quarters, I'll talk to Uzukage-sama about something to help you out." Mayumi promised while smacking him on the back still giving that radiant smile.

Naruto blinked at his pretty Sensei. Shrugging he just couldn't help but return her smile. She was one of the few people he thought of as family. She was like an older sister sometimes, and a ruthless Sensei when required.

"If you say so Sensei, also just forget anything I said earlier. I'll be fine." giving her a thumbs up and a confident smile.

Mayumi gave him a questioning look, seemingly studying as to why he changed his mood so quickly. Shaking her head she just returned a small smile.

"We'll talk later Naruto." She voiced with a no-nonsense tone, her eyes seemingly staring straight through him. Naruto just gave a nod, both of them had gone through some hand seals before Shunshining out of the training grounds.

* * *

Konohagakure Hokage Tower

* * *

Like Uzushiogakure the Hokage tower in Konoha was also bustling with activity. People tending to the hawks that were used for communication from there to the frontline in Amegakure. Though in one of the rooms it sat four individuals the now Elders of the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was sat with his three advisors and teammates. They were all in their late 30s now, though in the Shinobi life they were considered veterans. Having fought in the First Shinobi War alongside the Second Hokage.

"Is it true that Kirigakure and Kumogakure are finally on the move Hiruzen?" questioned Koharu a contemplating look on her face.

"Yes, it appears they've finally mobilized their troops, the only thing standing between Konoha and them is Uzushiogakure." Answered Hiruzen deep in thought on the matter at hand as well.

"We should rally some of our Shinobi to reinforce our Eastern Front." Voiced Homura.

"No, it would take to long to muster that many Shinobi. Hiruzen we must send a squad of Elite Shinobi to secure the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi. Mito-sama age may start to affect the seal. We don't need a rampaging Bijū while we're in this war." Finally voiced Danzō his lone eye closed and a calm look on his face.

At this Hirzuen, Koharu, and Homura all nodded in agreement. While all of them wanted to keep the Village prosperous and its inhabitants well defended. Hiruzen and Danzō both wanted to make it the strongest Nation. So none could oppose her, and with a younger Jinchūriki one they could indoctrinate with their values surely Konoha would remain the strongest.

"We will send out Sakumo Hatake along with an Elite Team of Anbu to secure her, Uzushiogakure is our long-time ally. I will muster a force of Shinobi to protect our Eastern borders and should anything happen to her. To possibly assist in any evacuations." Commanded Hiruzen looking unfazed at the matter at hand. Hiruzen Sarutobi may seem like a very kind man, though that was all deception.

He was a Shinobi through and through, their Sensei Tobirama Senju was probably one of the most ruthless Shinobi to walk the face of the planet. The Second Hokage was respected for his prowess, but he wasn't very well-liked. Hiruzen as his successor saw that this ruthlessness didn't play well with some of the Villagers. Though they didn't care, Hiruzen figured that perhaps a more polite approach would help his reputation. It did as well not only was he liked and well respected the villagers wouldn't believe that he would commit cruel acts during times of war. When he did though he just blamed it on Danzō since he was viewed as a considerably more darker version of him. This Kushina Uzumaki that they had been informed of by Kenshin had the same Chakra chains that Mito-sama had used to restrain the Kyūbi. They had to extract her and he may have her fall in love with one of the individuals of her generation to produce a child loyal to Konoha.

While Hiruzen was deep in thought as were the rest of them. Though Danzō was thinking very hard. If Kirigakure and Kumogakure entered the war, Konoha would be fighting a war on all fronts. Surrounded, no matter how strong they were. They would more than likely suffer even heavier casualties which would take years to recover from. Uzushiogakure is renowned across the Elemental Nations for both their Fūinjutsu and Shinobi alike. Perhaps if Kumo and Kiri attacked Uzushiogakure. It would buy Konoha enough time to muster enough Shinobi to be able to fight them off, and if Uzushiogakure lived up to its reputation.

Kiri and Kumo both may lose a considerable amount of Shinobi trying to get rid of them. Though if some of the Uzumaki clan were to survive and make it to Konoha. It would bolster her power even more thanks to their incredible Fūinjutsu and vitality. If a Male and Female Uzumaki were to survive the better, a full-blooded Uzumaki child would be much better than a Halfbreed Danzō summarized.

"Perhaps Hatake's team should rescue not only Kushina Uzumaki but a Male Uzumaki as well. This would bolster our Military strength if we have full-blooded Uzumaki loyal to Konoha." added Danzō his lone eye staring at Hiruzen awaiting his response.

At this Hiruzen thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, surely he could manipulate them both to become extremely loyal to Konoha and produce extremely strong Shinobi bolstering Konoha's military strength even more.

"When Hatake arrives I will tell him of this, though extracting Kushina Uzumaki takes priority no matter what. With this, we shall adjourn our meeting." Voiced the Third Hokage with a tone of finality.

Koharu, Homura and the Third Hokage had left the room leaving Danzō by himself. Danzō had made a signal and a masked Shinobi had appeared beside him. It was an ANBU from his ROOT division.

"You will give Kirigakure and Kumogakure this information regarding Uzushiogakure defenses." commanded Danzō to the masked Shinobi, only receiving a nod from the Shinobi before they were gone to do their given duty.

Uzushiogakure

Appearing on a knee in front of the Uzukage in his office was Mayumi. She had just been informed that she and Naruto would be his daughter's family guard. While she wasn't opposed to it, she was the one that brought up the idea that Naruto should be able to see his family. She had also tried finding out what mission Naruto had gone on, even the Uzukage himself looked disturbed at that.

"Is there anything else you require of me Uzukage-sama?" politely requested Mayumi still on one knee.

"No that will be all, thank you Mayumi-san. You may return to whatever I interrupted you from," responded Kenshin with a kind yet respectful tone, they were both from the Uzumaki clan. Mayumi was also one of his best Whirlpool ANBU operatives.

"By your leave Uzukage-sama," said Mayumi. With that, she Shunshined to her team's quarters to tell Naruto the good news.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter sorry for the long wait.

-Kiege

Just going to address the reviews here really quick.

Cboylan: Me too, I just hope I don't butcher everyone's expectations.

WindyCitySlayer1: Thanks for the consistent reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Helrio Uzugaku: Well, unfortunately, I've never read that fanfiction or watched one piece. Yes, I've thought about I just don't want to overload myself on a bunch of plot points, I've already screwed up their ages so I'm going to be addressing that. I'm for sure going to try to use more 'colorful language' while describing scenes, I knew I was lacking on it. I sit here with a dictionary looking up various synonyms and antonyms to try and keep things fresh. Thank you so very much for the review though, you have no idea how much it means.

Time Parad0x: Man what can I say your reviews always just bring up ideas for me. I've read your profile page and good lord it was mind-boggling. I plan on taking some of your ideas and running with them, I hope you don't mind.

GunBlade2019: Thanks for the constant reviews. Yeah, I already felt like I fucked up their ages and I know people hate Authors just changing people's ages like that. I addressed it at the beginning so hopefully, that clears everything up.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I'm glad you the story. I'm trying for it to be a rather emotional fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Regarding the last chapter. I know plenty of you are kinda confused as to why Danzo would do something like that, and some of you probably won't like my reasoning as to why he did what he did. Some of the points many of you bring up in the reviews are valid. Aren't numerous sealing masters beneficial to Konoha and that they were allies from when both of their Villages were formed.

While these are only some of the questions. I figured that they were the most prominent. In this fanfiction with Kiri and Kumo entering the fold of the Second Shinobi War. Konoha would be fighting a war on all fronts. Regardless of how strong any Nation is. That would be a tough feat, and even if they won. Surely the losses they suffered would've been devastating, and even if they won it likely would've been a pyrrhic victory.

Even if Danzo hadn't told them anything about Uzushiogakure's defenses. Kiri and Kumo could cut Uzu off from the mainland by blockading them. Which would've rendered them useless to Konoha anyways? With the Uzumaki being famed across the Elemental Nations, not only for their Fūinjutsu, but for their battle prowess as well.

Danzo gave them the information to Kiri and Kumo to buy time for Konoha to muster enough Shinobi to properly defend herself. Sacrificing Uzushiogakure would buy them enough time to do so. While Uzu is ultimately doomed the Shinobi there are certainly skilled enough to inflict plenty of casualties on the enemy forces. Which would, in turn, benefit Konoha as well.

Some of you brought up the fact that Konoha and Uzushio had a good relationship. So there wouldn't be a need to send a team to fetch the next Jinchūriki or that Uzushio doesn't have a problem giving out their clansmen to keep the Kyuubi restrained. Which is true for canon I suppose, yet in this fiction. Uzushiogakure is going to be cut off entirely from Konoha. Keep in mind that in this Fic it's only Danzo orchestrating the destruction of Uzusiho. The Third Hokage and the other advisors/elders have no idea about it. Mito isn't getting any younger either. It's a known fact that the seal gets weaker when a Female Jinchūriki is giving birth, so what's to say it won't get weaker with age either.

I think that about covers it. I probably missed something but oh well. For the people flaming me though, if you don't like it don't read it.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Afternoon, Uzushiogakure Barracks_

After a shower to remove the dirt and grime from his body. Naruto was sitting on his bed staring at his Sensei. Mayumi had just told him of the new mission assigned to both of them by the Uzukage. The protection of Akane Uzumaki and her daughters Kushina, and Misaki.

Naruto had numerous questions. Why would they need protection if they're in Uzushiogakure? Who did they need protection from? Those were some of the questions racking his brain. Pushing those thoughts aside and clenching his fists. It didn't matter who was after them or why they were. They were his family, and he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

Mayumi had been studying her best students' expression. She could tell he was troubled with the objective of the mission. His family was always a touchy subject with him. When she had begun their training, thinking it was a good idea at the time. She and another Sensei from the program had pitted their teams against each other to gauge their skills. One of the boys tried taking the locket he always kept around his neck. The vicious beating that resulted had rendered both of them insensible.

"When do we begin?" his sudden voice broke her from reminiscing. His violet eyes staring at her, his tone sounded eager. He was probably happy he would be seeing them again after such a long time, regardless of the circumstances.

"Well, we can go talk to them now if you wanted." She managed to get out before she was enveloped in a hug. Smiling she returned his embrace. After a couple of seconds Naruto took a step back and flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd let me talk to them." He said while itching at the back of his head in embarrassment, his charming smile on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go." She laughed out. This was one of the few times she could tell he was genuinely happy.

They both left the room with Naruto leading the way. Naruto had to resist the urge to run all the way there. He was still worried though if the Uzukage had assigned them a mission to defend them. Obviously, it meant he thought something or someone would try to harm them. Just the mere thought of anyone harming them was enough to incite his wrath. It didn't matter who they were if they were after the most important people in his life. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

Pushing aside those dark thoughts. Naruto couldn't wait to see Kushina again. The last three years were hard since he wasn't allowed to see them. The letters they had been able to send each other and the locket he had gotten from Kushina had saved him from most of the heartache. He just couldn't wait to see Kushina again.

* * *

Elsewhere in Uzushiogakure

* * *

_Akane and Kushina's residence_

Akane was humming to herself as she was making dinner for her family. It had been three years, and she still looked as gorgeous as ever. Her figure was one that would make most models jealous. Even at the age of 31 and after giving birth to two children. She still had a slim waist, little to no sag to her breasts, and the same was to be said about her plump rear. Her ruby-colored hair flowed over her shoulders reaching her mid-back. It was a testament to the Uzumaki vitality. Though her daughter Kushina was already rivaling her beauty.

In the years Naruto had been away. Kushina had thrown herself into training, just like Naruto she had grown aswell. She would've been a clone of her mother except she got her Father's rounded face. Though that didn't take away from her beauty at all. The number of suitors she got was annoying, she's told them all countless times she was taken already. Some got the message while others she had taken it upon herself to beat the message into them. Her good looks weren't the only thing she got from her mother either. She was from the Uzumaki clan and it was widely known that women from that clan had a temper.

She had used some of the suitors as training dummies to refine her taijutsu. They had gotten the message after the vicious beating a group of them had received after they finally got on her last nerve by insulting Naruto unknowingly. None of them had seen her with this so-called man she was supposedly in a relationship with, calling him condescending names. That was the last straw before she put them all in the hospital. Though even after that some dedicated or obsessed guys still asked her to go out with them.

"Kushina-chan can you come here for a minute!" yelled Akane from the kitchen.

Hearing her mother calling her name. Kushina set the scroll she was reading down. Standing at 5'4" Kushina was a young beauty. Known by all the boys in her age group. Not that she cared for any of them. With the grace that only a kunoichi could have she made her way to the kitchen.

"What's up Kaa-chan?" asked Kushina coming into the kitchen with a cheerful tone. It made Akane raise an eyebrow Kushina was a pretty happy person but she sounded like she just won a million ryō.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" pried Akane with a smile. She was making salt ramen today but she had forgotten to pick up some scallions when she was at the market this morning.

"I dunno woke up feeling this way I guess, anyways what did you need?" replied Kushina with a shrug. Kushina walked up to the stove where the broth was simmering and inhaled deeply. "This smells great ''ttbane." she finished with a grin.

"I know it does, can you go run by the market and see if you can get any scallions? I forgot to pick some up this morning." said Akane sheepishly. With a sigh, Kushina nodded her head and made her way outside after she slipped into her ninja sandals.

The walk to the market wasn't too long, only about five minutes. Even in the afternoon, the market was still rather busy. Though some of the better vendors had closed for the evening. She was making her way through the market where the vendors with vegetables and fruits were always at. She was almost there when she heard a feminine voice calling her name from behind her.

"Kushina-chan, what are you doing here?" voiced her best friend Mei Terumi. They had each other in the same class when she was attending Uzushiogakure's academy.

"Oh, hey Mei-chan. My Kaa-chan forgot to get some scallions this morning for ramen." said Kushina now facing her best friend with a smile on her face. "You wanna come over and hang out for the evening?" she finished excitedly.

"Aren't you just chipper today. Finally got a boyfriend?" teased Mei with a smile. That earned Mei just a stone-cold look from Kushina. "I'm just teasing relax. Sure I'll come over for a little bit." finished Mei. Kushina just nodded and smiled back. She could never be mad at Mei for long. She was her only best friend besides Naruto.

"Alright, let's go find these scallions and make our way to my house ''ttbane." said Kushina in an upbeat tone fist-pumping into the air. Meanwhile, Mei was muttering something about Kushina being a freak for ramen.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

After the tedious search for the elusive scallions. Kushina and Mei were finally making their way to Kushina's house. The sun was just starting to set casting a beautiful orange glow over Uzushiogakure. They had just gone over the bridge that leads to Kushina's district.

"You never told me why you're so happy today." said Mei in a cheerful voice and a thoughtful smile on her face.

Kushina returned the smile before responding. "You know neither do I, I've just had this really good feeling all day long." said Kushina with an enthusiastic voice. Though both of their smiles dropped when they heard a boy's voice from behind them.

It was one of Kushina's and Mei's admirers. Eiji was his name thought Kushina, not that she cared. He was just in their class in the academy, he scored in the top 10 just like Mei and herself. So he thought he was "worthy" of them.

"Hey Kushina-chan, Mei-chan what are you two beauties up to today?" questioned the now named Eiji. He put up his most charming smile, his family was pretty wealthy both of his parents being very talented in their trades. Surely with that and his charming looks he could win over the youngest beauty of the Uzumaki clan or the beauty of their branch clan the Terumis.

"Let's keep going before we continue talking Mei-chan." Said Kushina with an uncaring tone. Her smile was long gone. Ever since she met Naruto she was not interested in any guy from her age group. Just the mere thought of being in a relationship besides friends with one appalled her.

"Don't be so cold Kushina-chan! If we married you could just live at my home in comfort for the rest of your life." said Eiji, he was unknowingly digging his own grave. Mei turned to him giving him an all to sweet smile.

"When are you going to leave us alone you idiot. We have our aspirations, and sitting at your home just to be some broodmare or a trophy wife isn't one of them." said Mei her voice laced anger.

Eiji was just about to respond when Kushina came to an abrupt stop. Eiji shut up because he thought she was about to give him the rough treatment that she was known for. Though he and Mei both were just curiously looking at who Kushina was staring at.

At the front of her door was a very pretty woman her hair was scarlet red. She was a Kunoichi from the hitai-ate around her neck. There was also a super handsome boy that she felt like she recognized almost instantly. Even from the 50 feet, away she was able to see those violet eyes that she loved.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" she yelled out in the most cheerful voice Mei and Eiji had ever heard. She was full-on sprinting towards the duo both of which were now turning in her direction.

Naruto heard that sweet voice he had grown to love. Turning towards where he heard it, someone with that luscious, silk-like ruby red hair had run into him and was hugging the ever-loving daylights out of him. It didn't take him more than a second to return it and pick her up and swirl her around.

She was crying tears of joy. Naruto had finally come back after the three long years. Both Naruto and she didn't know why he couldn't come back after his training. She had asked her Jiji multiple times only to be told it was complicated, but none of that mattered right now.

"What took you so long you idiot." said Kushina her voice quivering from being so happy and crying. At that Naruto just smiled and hugged her even tighter.

"I had a job to do." began Naruto, then he took a step back to look at her. "You've gotten even prettier y' know." Naruto teased her his eyes full of mirth and the most charming smile on his face. Kushina was already blushing as soon as she recognized him, but then he had to go and say something like that! She could just feel her cheeks heating up even more.

"You look...hot as hell ''ttbane." said Kushina whispering the last part to where only he could hear it. Now she wasn't the only one blushing,

Not that either of them noticed. Mei and Mayumi were just shocked at what they were both seeing. Mayumi because she's never seen Naruto be so affectionate towards anything or anyone and it was the same for Mei aswell.

"Hey who do you think you are to touch Kushina-chan like that!" yelled out Eiji in a furious tone. "I graduated in the top 5 of my class at the academy so you better back off." he tried flashing his hitai-ate at Naruto to try to intimidate him. Though the duo completely ignored him for the time just staring at each other and enjoying the moment.

Kushina's blush deepened when she realized at how muscular Naruto had become, not to mention she was practically being held by him. Naruto was blushing just as bad as her at this point. Realizing that she too had grown in certain areas. Damn these hormones! were the consecutive thought of the duo. Kushina threw caution to the wind and delivered a quick kiss to Naruto's lips.

It was just a simple kiss yet Kushina felt her heartbeat even faster. The kiss had caught Naruto entirely by surprise. The orange glow the sun had been casting only highlighted her beauty even more.

"I love you...so much it's crazy." Naruto said as one of his hands cupped her face staring into her gorgeous violet-blue eyes. His other he wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Her sweet pea fragrance filling his nostrils as he buried his face into her hair.

Kushina just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. She felt so safe and secure like nothing would ever happen to her in his arms. The sound of his heartbeat washed away any worry she had. She knew that Naruto would be the only one to make her feel this way.

"You have no idea how much I love you too ''ttbane." whispered Kushina as she hugged him even tighter. She inhaled deeply, his natural peppermint scent smelled fantastic.

They were so close together that he could smell the sweet pea fragrance that she naturally had. Naruto took the initiative this time and kissed Kushina once more. Time stood still for both of them his lips brushing against her moist velvety soft lips shyly. Neither of them had any experience so it was pretty awkward but Naruto went along with it. Throwing caution to the wind Naruto deepened the kiss, hips lips massaging hers apart clumsily. When Kushina followed his lead his heart soared. Kushina tasted like strawberries on his lips. During their kissing session, Kushina had put her hand over his chest and was gripping his shirt.

Kushina had realized what they had just done. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to hide her face in his chest. After years of being away from each other, they were both so ecstatic to be together again. She wasn't the only one blushing either, Naruto himself had a difficult time hiding the red hue on his cheeks as well.

"Psst, have you ever seen him like this?" whisper Mei to Mayumi who was pretty shocked at what had just happened. They were both registered Shinobi so technically they were adults.

"No, I haven't...not in the three years I've known him." whispered Mayumi back. While Naruto wasn't cold to anyone, he never really tried to reach out either. He mainly just socialized with his team and her.

The duo in question was completely focused on each other. Neither of them cared about anything at that moment except for each other. Kushina released the grip on his chest and just put her hand over his racing heart. She could feel his racing heart, she smiled to herself knowing that she was the one responsible for it. As she was about to say something, the imbecile Eiji Tsuji just had to open his stupid mouth.

Naruto was just looking at the other teen with a questioning look. He was pretty angry Naruto summarised. He was too caught up with reuniting with Kushina to remember anything he said. Looking down to Kushina who was muttering to herself about stupid fanboys.

"Who's this one of your friends?" Naruto teased Kushina. That earned him a half-hearted glare which he laughed off. He glanced at the teen to measure him up. He wasn't anything impressive, his clothing made him look like he was a pampered brat. The Hitai-ate on his head meant he was a registered Shinobi though.

"You bastard...I'm going to fight you to show Kushina-chan how much better I am than you!" yelled Eiji his eyes showing immense anger directed towards Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this boy. Naruto was sure he wasn't much older than him, though this idiot must be blind if he thought he could beat him. Sure he didn't have his new Hitai-ate on because he was in too much of a rush to get here to Kushina. So maybe he thought he was just some lucky bastard that had won Kushina's heart over.

"No, he's just some boy in my class that has a crush on me." Kushina groaned out, it was tiring having so many people hit on you.

"You bastard...fight me here and now. Surely after I beat you Kushina will come flocking to me since I'm better." voiced out Eiji arrogantly. Naruto just gave him a blank stare.

"You're boring." said Naruto as he continued to stare at the boy.

At this Eiji charged at Naruto, intent on beating him to show off to Kushina that he would be a better provider for her. 'Some Shinobi, a couple of words and he charges blindly in. Completely ignorant of anything.' thought Naruto as he just stared at the oncoming genin.

Kushina was going to move to stop him until a firm hand on her shoulder from Naruto stopped her. She was about to say something to him when Naruto just smiled at her. It was like the smile told her not to worry about him.

"Don't be too rough with him Naruto." came the matured voice from Mayumi who was unknown to Kushina at the moment. Naruto just gave her a quick nod before stepping away from Kushina as to not involve her in the ensuing fight. Giving Mayumi a quick nod he focused on Eiji.

Naruto just let his arms hang loosely by his side. He just wanted this to be over with so he could spend more time with Kushina and her family.

Eiji intended on finishing this fight quickly. He scored at the top of his class along with Kushina and Mei. He thought himself to not be any pushover, and in a one on one fight with someone in his skill group maybe. Throwing a quick punch at this imbecile who kissed his Kushina, he intended to end it quickly and prove he was better.

Naruto used his left hand as he batted away the jab with ease. Following up with this he used his right hand he just used the palm of his hand to hit him square in the chest. Not with enough strength to seriously hurt the idiot, though he said Kushina was "His woman" and that alone made Naruto angry. The impact from his palm knocked Eiji to the ground, he was now coughing up a storm.

"Is that all? " Naruto taunted as the boy continued coughing on the ground.

"You're pathetic, and if you ever call Kushina yours again. I'll make sure you regret it..." his voice even and his breathing calm. Naruto let the threat hang in the air while he stared at the boy on the ground who was frozen in fear and pain. Turning to Kushina who gawked at him.

Kushina prided herself on her taijutsu. Yet she couldn't even see what happened to Eiji, he was throwing a punch at Naruto and all of a sudden he was on the ground coughing up his lungs.

"Well let's go inside, oh, by the way, this is my Sensei Mayumi Uzumaki. Sensei this is Kushina and her friend I'm assuming." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kushina with a respectful tone while giving a light bow. "This is my best friend Mei Terumi." she gestured towards Mei who was standing off towards the side.

"It's nice to meet both of you." said Mei while giving both of them a smile.

"Well, now that is taken care of, what are we going to do about this guy." Naruto said as he gestured towards the boy on the ground.

"He'll be fine let's just go inside ''ttbane, I'm sure Kaa-chan is going to freak out when she sees you." said Kushina at Naruto's side.

"If you say so." Naruto shrugged he didn't care about him. With that, they all made their way inside.

* * *

Inside

* * *

After shutting the door behind him. He looked around the interior of the house hadn't changed all too much. He did see a new picture frame that was the group photo they all took three years ago.

Hearing the door open and close along with the pitter-patter on the wood flooring. Akane knew Kushina was home and came into the hallway to scold her for taking so long for such a simple errand. That's when she came face to face with Kushina's friend, an older woman, and a rather handsome young teen if her guess was correct. 'Kushina never brings any boys home...strange.' were Akane's thoughts as she looked at them.

"What took you so long Kushina-chan, also who are our guests?" asked Akane as she looked at the two strangers.

"It's only been three years Akane oba-san." Said Naruto as he sweatdropped. "Surely you haven't gotten that old." finished Naruto teasingly. As soon as he finished saying that he got smacked on the head with enough force to send him reeling.

"Why you ungrateful...Naruto?!" said Akane in a surprised tone. Age was a touchy subject for women...especially when they get older. With that said by Kami had he grown. He was a head taller than her, not to mention his physique. Most Shinobi would kill for their body to be as lean and muscular as his.

"The one and only, ow...did you have to hit me so hard." said a pouting Naruto rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Don't act like a baby, I've hit you harder I'm sure." said Mayumi as she lightly slapped Naruto on the back. Naruto pouted for a moment longer before laughing. Mayumi smiled at the scene, this was the happiest she's seen Naruto.

Akane just stared at Naruto for a moment. Besides his obvious growth, he was still acted like he did when he was younger. She could tell that he was different, Kushina could probably tell as well. Though her excitement and joy from being with him after so long probably blinded her a little.

"I'm Akane Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. I assume you're Naruto's Sensei?" Akane inquired looking at Mayumi with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of him all these years." she continued giving a bow of respect.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, Naruto spoke about his family a lot." Mayumi replied with a respectful tone. When Naruto spoke about his dreams all those years ago. He was just a boy who wanted to protect his family. While most shinobi wanted fame, or to be remembered by history.

Akane gave Naruto a serene smile at that. She knew Naruto had a deep fear of losing his family. It's what drove him to join that damned program. She knew they had done a multitude of things to him. He was back though and relatively unharmed. She decided to drop it for now and just be happy that he was back.

"Well let's go have dinner now, I made plenty of ramen!" chirped Akane. Kushina fist pumped into the air muttering something about the food of the gods. As everyone made their way into the dining room Naruto just smiled. It felt fantastic to be home.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews good and bad. Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a review to please 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Piercing violet eyes gazed upon a barren field, the once calm forest was gone any semblance of wildlife couldn't be seen for miles. The field was littered with craters and gashes. The trees that were native to the field were either burnt to a crisp or split in half. Amid the field were the countless dead bodies of shinobi, kunoichi, and some samurai. Men and women were showered in kunai and shuriken, some were crushed by earth Jutsu, others were drowned by water, sliced into pieces by wind, burnt to a crisp by fire and electrocuted by lightning. With the number of bodies on the ground in the state that they were in, it was hard to distinguish which village they hailed from. The smell of blood and death permeated the air.

Naruto was there atop a hill that was relatively untouched by the bloodshed. The silvery light from the moon casting it's light upon the area. Naruto was applying first aid to a wounded Uzumaki kunoichi.

"The moon is so pretty right now...don't you think?" she voiced weakly both of them gazing up at it. A shinobi managed to embed a kunai into her thigh. She couldn't travel very fast and the area was still crawling with stragglers.

"Yeah, it is." said Naruto as he helped her onto her feet. "Let's get you somewhere safe." She let out a groan but smiled at him.

"I know it's against regulation for those in ANBU, but do you mind taking your mask off for now? I just want to see the face of the person who saved me." She said softly as she limped with him supporting her.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he removed it. She looked shocked to see someone as young as him. While it wasn't unusual it was frowned upon to send children and young teens into war. Though that didn't stop any of the villages from doing it. Her voice broke Naruto away from his thoughts.

"You barely look 15 and you're in the ANBU already?" she voiced incredulously a look of disbelief on her face.

At that Naruto just remained silent and continued walking forwards. He had been separated from his team when he came across this platoon being ambushed. He was running low on supplies. That didn't stop him from leaping into the fray and assisting where he could.

They had just made it into an undamaged part of the forest. Continuing to make their way back to safety. They were still moving relatively slowly just so they wouldn't open her wound. Naruto's eyes widened and he picked her up quickly and dashed away. He looked behind them to see a large group of people headed their way.

Naruto set the Kunoichi down onto her feet before turning towards them and putting his mask back on. "Go ahead and fallback, I'll hold them off." Naruto said readying himself for the fight.

"What that's suicide... we'll fight them off together," she said gritting her teeth getting into a battle-ready stance.

"Our allies aren't very far behind us, run as fast as you can." Naruto glanced at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes through the holes in his mask. "I've let enough of my comrades die tonight, I won't let them past me now go."

"I'll bring back reinforcements just hold out until then." she voiced hesitantly. Turning around and running as fast as her leg would let her towards safety.

"Don't let her escape..." voiced what Naruto assumed was the leader of the group. Two of the men had tried rushing past Naruto. Channeling his raiton chakra to his kunai he dashed towards them. They hadn't even seen him move when both of them fell towards the ground a gaping hole in both of their chests.

"Your fight is with me."

"This bastard get him!" voiced one of the many careless men charging towards Naruto. One of them was blindly swiping at him with his katana. Naruto dodged the strikes with incredible skill and delivered a bone-crushing kick to the man's chest sending him flying into a tree. Dashing towards a tree to ensure he wouldn't be encircled he threw half a dozen shuriken towards one of the groups. Flying through some hand seals with incredible speed.

'Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)'

The effect was almost immediate the six shurikens he threw out multiplied into sixty. The unfortunate people who hadn't already moved to dodge were pelted with them causing their death. 'It's going to be a long night.' Thought Naruto wearily, he had been fighting all week with little rest.

Channeling chakra throughout his body to enhance his physical abilities even more. Launching himself towards the closest hostiles. Blitzing at them at such speeds that he appeared to be a blur to the inexperienced shinobi. Quickly dispatching one of them by lodging a kunai deeply into a kunoichis' chest, a look of utter shock on her face before her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

"You bastard!" yelled the shinobi closest to him. A look of distraught on his face.

Not giving the man time to retaliate or think, Naruto dashed towards him channeling raiton chakra to his right hand and grabbing the man directing the burst of chakra through the man. Killing him instantly.

He could sympathize with him, having someone close to your heart killed in front of you. He would've gone mad with anger and sorrow. Not wanting to think about it any longer, and just letting instinct take over for the fight.

* * *

Time Skip

1 hour

* * *

After the adrenaline had worn off. Naruto stood there alone surrounded by the people he had just killed. The distinct smell of charred skin and burnt hair filling his nostrils. The forest floor looked like it was dyed red with the amount of blood on it.

Naruto just stood there extremely silent. Blood was leaking down his arm, but he ignored the injury and continued to stare at the carnage he had wrought upon these people. They hadn't done anything wrong to him, just like him, they were following orders.

"Hurry it's just over here...good kami." voiced the kunoichi Naruto had protected.

The reinforcements had to walk over the many bodies that littered the ground. Some of them had slipped in the frequent puddles of blood that were scattered about.

"There must be at least 30 bodies here." voiced a chūnin awe and fear as he looked around.

'That kid did all this by himself?' she thought in worry, she couldn't see him anywhere.

As they continued forwards they stumbled upon on the Raijin masked ANBU. The clothing on his upper chest was in tatters completely missing both sleeves on his black long-sleeve shirt, his vest had a slash across it. Indicating someone had almost seriously injured him, other than that he looked fine. Other than the fact he was covered in blood.

"Wow with people like you on our side we'll win this front over in no time!" voiced a rather optimistic shinobi from Konoha.

For once Naruto was glad he was wearing his mask. He couldn't stand to look at any of them in the eye. Being praised for his skill in killing was one thing he could go without. Ignoring them he took his canteen and washed off his injured arm.

"Do any of you have sterile bandages and alcohol?" Naruto inquired his voice devoid of any emotion. The Uzumaki kunoichi he had protected limped up to him, a sad look on her face.

"I'm a medic so I'll handle patching you up as thanks." a faint smile on her face as she got to work.

Not a minute later a team of ANBU arrived at the area. Not at all perturbed by the rather bloody scenery.

"Raijin we're moving out to assist in a major battle taking place nearby." voiced the leader of the group. The sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. As the man finished saying this, the female medic finished patching up his arm. Naruto gave a small nod of acknowledgment to his superior.

"Thank you" whispered Naruto to the Uzushiogakure kunoichi. With that, the ANBU team including him dashed away to the next battle.

"..ruto!"

"Naruto!"

Suddenly opening his eyes, he awoke from the vivid dream. Only to find himself in a setting opposite of the memory he dreamt of. There wasn't any raging battle or cries of people dying. Just the warm and welcoming atmosphere. It had been a month since he and Mayumi-Sensei had been assigned the mission. It didn't feel like a mission at all if he was honest with himself.

It was a much-welcomed change. From living such a spartan lifestyle for the past three years to being home with his family. It also gave him more time to work on his fūinjutsu as well as refining and creating personal ninjutsu.

Feeling something in his grasp he looked beside him. Akane was staring at him with a sad look in her eyes. Realizing he had a firm grasp around her wrist, he let her go while muttering an apology.

"I knew you seemed too normal." she had said sadly. Meeting her troubled gaze Naruto sighed.

Naruto looked down for a second as he thought of the atrocities he had taken part in. War was war, orders were orders and a shinobi is but a tool to his superior. Beginning to grit his teeth and clenching his fists. Realizing his emotions and thought were taking a dark turn, he began to try to relax.

"Well, it's not like you didn't warn me." Naruto looked towards Akane with a smile on his face. "You said we were going to the beach yesterday right?" he said trying to change the subject from the matter at hand.

"Yes...we'll talk about this later though." Akane promised. At this Naruto exhaled a deep breath and got ready for the day.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

Naruto downed some more ice-cold water as he lamented the heat. He was sat under an umbrella wearing swimming trunks and a long-sleeve shirt. Though he was regretting wearing such a garment.

"Naruto you know it's hot so why are you wearing that" Said Kushina as she grabbed Naruto's arm and tried to pull him along with her. "Let's go swimming."

That was probably one of Naruto's few weaknesses. He was never able to deny Kushina anything. Removing the shirt, Kushina bore witness to Naruto's body. Sure he was always fit but now he was just a walking mass of muscle. There probably wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

"Let me put some sunscreen on you, nobody likes sunburn ''ttbane." Naruto chuckled at the underhanded method.

Though Kushina gasped attracting the attention of Akane who was taking care of Misaki. They both saw the intricate markings along his back. Though what caught Akane's eye was the crimson whirlpool insignia on his left shoulder.

"Naruto what is this?" Kushina was completely mesmerized by the intricate design as she traced her fingers along some of the lines, it was fūinjutsu that much she could tell.

"It isn't finished just yet, I'll tell you what it is when it's done though." Naruto looked back at her as she began applying the sunscreen. The beach was relatively empty, it was a nice day too. Besides the heat.

Kushina and Naruto, both walked towards the water to swim in the cool ocean. He couldn't help but admire her beauty once more. She was probably one of the most wanted bachelorettes in all of Uzushio. Thank god there weren't many people on the beach otherwise he'd have to pry their eyes out for looking at her.

Her bathing suit wasn't provocative by any means. It was just her natural beauty and budding body. If any bastard looked at her the wrong way, he wouldn't hesitate to beat them into a bloody pulp. Naruto didn't want to rush things so he just settled for admiring her beauty. A gentle ocean breeze cooled their bodies. They were about waist-deep into the ocean now just enjoying themselves.

"Hey, Naruto have you ever been off of Uzushio before?" Kushina said her beautiful fiery red hair flowing in the breeze. A curious grin on her alluring face.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked her bobbed in the cooling water.

Naruto stared at the young beautiful redhead he had come to love. "I have. None of the nicer places though." he began grimly. "I won't lie to you Kushina. The only thing I've found out there are enemies."

"Oh...We'll just have to go out there together and have fun." Said Kushina with a grin trying to uplift his grim mood. She just stared at the handsome man she had loved.

"I have something for you when we get back to the beach." Naruto said matching her grin. Kushina always could make Naruto feel better no matter what was happening.

* * *

With Akane on the beach

* * *

A gentle breeze cooled Akane and Misaki as they sat under an umbrella.

Akane didn't know how to feel. The boy she had raised as one of her own and loved him just like her other children. The crimson whirlpool on his armed signified he was or still is part of the ANBU for Uzushio. She knew he was strong but to be affiliated with such an organization at his age.

Being apart of the ANBU meant he was already an A-ranked shinobi. She was proud when he had excelled in the shinobi arts, yet she was also scared. She had seen war first hand, she'd lost loved ones too. War leaves its scar on anyone who takes a part on it.

He'd acted normal so he wouldn't worry anyone. Though Akane had talked to Kushina years ago about what to expect. Naruto was never very good at expressing his feelings. She knew Naruto had a deep fear of losing them. It's probably what drove him to such lengths. He was probably one of the most stubborn people she knew if he said he was going to do something. You could count on him to never go back on his word.

Kushina and Naruto were practically attached to the hip since the time they had met. Before they knew years had passed and the two had a better love life than most of her friends. Just the thought of the two brought a smile to her face. She would have to give them the talk soon with the way they looked at each other. She was still too damn young to have little kids calling her Baa-chan.

Sudden voices broke her out of her stupor as she looked towards the duo responsible for all the racket. They both had the brightest smiles on their faces as they swam in the ocean together. Naruto didn't look troubled at all right now. His mental fortitude as a child stunned her, so now that he was reaching adolescence. She just needed to trust him

* * *

Uzushiogakure Barracks

* * *

Mayumi was pacing back and forth in her room. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Throughout the years she had learned to trust her instincts years ago. While Naruto was continuing their mission she was sure he had some clones watching over them.

Uzushiogakure was surrounded by the whirlpools that the village was named after. It had protected their home and clan for generations. So why did she feel like something incredibly terrible was going to happen? Uzushio had already bunkered down when Kumogakure and Kirigakure had joined the war.

Trusting in her gut feeling. Mayumi made her way to the armory. There she grabbed numerous pouches of kunai and shuriken. Stocking up on extra exploding notes, smoke bombs, flash bombs, and food pills. She bought some recently forged katana's two of them be exact. Sealing all of it into a scroll and look around. People were looking at her like she was crazy for grabbing so many weapons. Not like she cared, the reason she had so much was to share some with Naruto and her team. Should the need arise.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Sitting on a blanket underneath a tree that provided plenty of shade from the blistering sun. After they were done at the beach and wanted to eat the lunch Akane had prepared for the four of them. Misaki was munching on the sandwiches, she was still relatively silent around Naruto. The cooling breeze refreshing all of them.

"So Naruto are you going to tell us what that fūinjutsu on your back is?" Akane asked with a curious expression while Kushina nodded wanting to know aswell. It wasn't every day you saw fūinjutsu like that.

"It's part of a jutsu I've been working on." Naruto replied a smug look on his face as he sipped on some invigorating cold tea.

"You know I think this is the only time I've seen you with that face. Other than the time you kissed me a month ago." Kushina had blurted out. A crimson blush formed on her face. Her mother was going to have a field day with that now. Waiting for the teasing response she took her eyes of the ground and looked at Akane. She was surprisingly silent.

"No sex until you're both sixteen." Akane declared. This made both Naruto and Kushina blush even more and face fault. "Anyhow what does this Jutsu you're developing do?"

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground. Meeting Kushinas' gaze for just a moment, her face was still crimson red and she quickly averted her eyes. While they were dating, Naruto could say that it was way too early to be thinking about that. They had both just reached adolescence, not to mention he had only been back a month!

"The fūinjutsu along my back is connected to my chakra system. Which is connected to these." said Naruto holding up the three-pronged kunai Kushina had gifted him. On the handle of the kunai was a compressed version of the array on Narutos' back.

"I haven't tested it out just yet. If it works the way I want it to though, it'll allow me to teleport to areas marked with my sealing formula." Naruto dropped the bomb on them. They both stared at him in disbelief.

'If he wasn't becoming an S-ranked Ninja in the future he's become one now. Being able to teleport wherever his sealing formula is could change the tide of war with his skill.' were Akane's thoughts.

"That's incredible dattebane." said Kushina. If he could teleport that means he could go wherever he wanted, as long as his sealing formula was there. "Wait what if you teleport to somewhere you can't see. How would that work?"

"Like I said if it works the way I want it. I can determine where I teleport so that's not a problem...if it works right that is." Naruto muttered out the last part.

"Well you'll never know if you don't try it." said Akane with a proud smile.

Naruto nodded and threw one of his marked kunai out to the other side of the clearing. Feeling the connection from his sealing array on the kunai to his chakra system. Naruto teleported there assuming everything was working correctly. He had almost impacted with the tree the kunai had landed close too. It was like his situational awareness when he teleported was all but gone and he was in a sense blind.

"So it still has some work to do." he murmured to himself. Walking back towards the astonished redheads.

"Well, you did teleport. The question is did it work the way you wanted?" voiced Akane the cool breeze blowing through her luscious red hair flowing in the wind.

"Not quite, it still has some use before I implement it into any battles. Thought it should work in the sense of just teleporting around." said Naruto with a frown on his face.

"It's still pretty amazing don't be so bummed out ''ttbane." said Kushina trying to cheer him up. He probably worked hard on it. Nobody liked when things didn't go as planned.

"I want to give you three the sealing formula on your body. If anything happens I'll be there in an instant." Naruto said his pure violet eyes staring at them.

"You don't have to ask me, just apply the formula to my neck." Kushina said her bluish-violet eyes staring at him full with love. She tilted her neck and moved her hair to the side so he could apply his formula. Naruto just had to touch her to apply it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to be safe." said Akane mimicking what Kushina was doing. He quickly applied the formula to both Akane and Misaki.

* * *

Unknown location

* * *

An exceedingly large camp was bustling with activity as people were attending to their duties assigned to them. The screams of a man could be heard but everyone just continued what they were doing. It was a military camp where they had been keeping prisoners. In one of the many tents was this torture taking place.

Inside this gruesome tent was a male with fiery red hair a hitai-ate from Uzushiogakure showing which village he owed allegiance to. They had captured him weeks ago after an informant gave away his position in fire country. They had sent multiple teams of their finest and they captured him.

The physically and mentally tortured the man but he wouldn't break. It just goes to show how much a monster the Uzumaki vitality was any normal man or woman would've broken by now. They had been trying to extract information from him as to how to get past the whirlpools his village was renowned for.

The man had finally stopped screaming. His body dropped like a bag of rocks. Their torture methods were ineffective so they opted to extract the information through his memories. Though that had killed him, no matter they got the information they were after. The man responsible for the Uzumaki shinobi's death ran out of the tent to go and report to his superior.

Dashing through the crowded camp to the largest tent. When he got there he quickly made his way to where his leader was sat and bowed on his knee.

"Raikage-sama we've finally extracted the information required to breach Uzushiogakure's primary defense." said the man to the second Raikage.

"Well isn't that fantastic, be sure to relay this to Kiri if they haven't gotten any information themselves. I'd like to work with them to be rid of the pest known as the Uzumaki clan." the Raikage had a stern look on his face. The Uzumaki had been a pain during the last war where they assisted Konoha in asserting it's dominance. "Also reward this informant who gave us this spectacular information." he said with a smile as he gave the man a hefty sum of ryō.

The tokubetsu jōnin responsible for the torture of the Uzushiogakure shinobi shivered. The informant was almost like a robot, he couldn't feel any emotion in the person's voice and they had a smile that was unsettling to him. Even more so than the Ninja from Kirigakure who filed their teeth after sharks.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Huge shoutout to Time Parad0x once again. He's been helping me with ideas for the last couple of chapters. He's a great guy so please check out his profile and give it a follow.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Knowing that most of you enjoyed it always makes me happy and makes me want to continue writing. Anyhow leave a review if you liked or disliked anything. Also if any of you have ideas please do pm me, it's always fun talking to my readers.

Until next time

-Kiege


	8. Chapter 8

Kushina Uzumaki

Uzushiogakure: 7:00PM

Kushina was happy, happier than she's been in a while. She'd just spend the entire day alone with Naruto. No pesky younger sister that wanted something, and no teasing mother. Just the two of them with their undivided attention on each other. But all good things come to an end eventually, though they were doing more of this in the future.

Now she was seated beside Naruto as they waited for their meal. The restaurant they were in was quaint and was the hotspot for many other couples. Though none of that mattered as she stared at Naruto with wide eyes from what he had told her.

"You've trained with one of the Elemental Five?" she said in awe as Naruto just looked at her strangely and nodded.

The Elemental Five were without a doubt the best swordsmen and women in all of Uzushiogakure. Hell, maybe they were the best in all of the Elemental Nations. Each member of the Elemental Five had specialized in one of the five main chakra natures.

All five of their blades had been crafted from the metal of a large fallen meteorite. The metal was supposedly incredibly strong, and absurdly light compared to ordinary steel. There were also rumors that the metal conducted chakra twice as well, empowering the users' abilities. All in all, they were nothing like the brutish swords of Kirigakure.

"I don't really know if you can call it training though," grumbled Naruto as he sipped on his sake.

She frowned as she watched him sip on the beverage. She'd done her own studies on how some Ninja picked up a quirk to help cope with day to day life. It had never failed to make her sad. Knowing that Naruto who was only a year older than her had already fought in one of the bloodiest conflicts in their history. He'd probably seen and done things she couldn't imagine. Yet he was still one of those most caring people she knew.

"Hey Kushina-chan... are you alright?" asked Naruto as he put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine... just thinking," she replied with a smile trying to dismiss his worries. With how he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, she could tell she hadn't convinced him. "So how was the training?"

"It was fun, training always is. Though that lady doesn't know how to hold back," said Naruto with a pout as he rubbed one of his shoulders. "Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"I... I'm just worried about you Naruto." he looked like he was about to say something but stopped when she raised her hand. "You've been drinking a lot more lately, and you're having trouble sleeping. Three years ago you promised that you'd tell me everything. Now I want you to tell me, I'm tired of you bottling everything up." she said adamantly.

Naruto just stared at her with those violet eyes. His face was blank, not portraying any emotion. She was beginning to get worried when he looked away from her. He let out a heavy sigh as he slumped back into their booth.

"Knowing that you care that much, helps me out a lot more than you know," said Naruto as his gaze softened. "It's just that when I think of the things I can do with these hands, the things I've done. It scares me, I might do something I didn't mean to. I might hurt you, Sensei, or your Mother," he continued as he looked down at his clenched fists.

Taking his larger hands into her own. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, you don't need to be scared about any of that Naruto. I know you'll never hurt me or anyone else you love. You're one of the strongest people I know, not just as a Ninja, but as a person. I just wanted you to know, that I'm here for you, no matter what happens." she said with a bright smile.

Naruto was giving her a strange look all of a sudden like she'd grown a second head. "W-what is it?"

"Nothing... you're just. Much more mature," replied Naruto as he smiled slightly.

"You're not the only one who's maturing dattebane," huffed Kushina indignantly. Here she was trying to help him and he was questioning her maturity!

Naruto let out a laugh of mirth that erased any ire she held for him at the moment. He had that grin she had seen so very rarely when they were kids.

"Thank you Kushina," said Naruto as he calmed down a bit. "Though I think you're maturing just fine y' know." there was a suggestive manner in which he said that that made her cheeks flare up.

Couple that with how his eyes roamed over her body made her do a double-take as her eyes widened with surprise. She knew she had been growing much more in certain... areas. But by kami that was bold! Bolder than he's ever been before.

"I-I uh." stuttered Kushina, she was sure her entire face was as red as her hair. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it might beat right out of her chest. She hid her face in her arms as she averted her eyes from him.

"I'll be sure to complement you more like that if you do this more often. Seeing this side of you is cute too." said Naruto, compared to how he sounded before his voice was full of mirth and joy.

"Only when we're alone." her voice came out as a whisper but she was positive Naruto heard it. People had complimented her all the time on her looks. Though she could care less about what they said. Hearing it from the man who constantly plagued her dreams did things to her. "Kiss me"

"What? I thought you just said to only do stuff like that when we're alone."

"I said kiss me right now dattebane," said Kushina as she leaned close to his face, her cheeks were burning as she felt his hot breath on her lips.

Naruto looked around for a moment, she assumed he was making sure the coast was clear. They were in the corner of the restaurant away from all the prying eyes.

Then he kissed her. As soon as his lips met hers she couldn't keep the moan from escaping her throat. They'd kissed before but dear kami, it had never felt this good. She deepened the kiss, eager to sate the hunger she felt boiling in her belly. She tentatively swiped her tongue against his lips and soon felt his tongue meet hers. A shudder went up to her spine as she tasted him, she was glad she was sitting down because her legs had suddenly felt like jelly.

When Naruto pulled away from the mind-numbing kiss, she felt cold without his affection. She could still taste him on her lips as they stared at each other. His violet eyes had gazed into her indigo eyes, they were filled with a mixture of love and hunger. Her heart was racing, not even the most intensive training had made it beat this fast.

"Hey, Kushina why don't we leave now? There's this place I want to show you before the sun goes down," said Naruto huskily.

"Only if I can get a kiss or two like that when we get there," she replied with a sultry voice.

"As my Hime commands," replied Naruto as he pecked her lips.

Kushina just stared at him as he pulled away from their kiss and stepped out of the booth to pay for the tab. She rested one of her hands against her chest and felt her racing heart. The kiss was great, but what he had just called her, she was his princess. Naruto had unknowingly fulfilled one of her fantasies.

When he got back to their booth he offered her a hand which she gladly took.

"You better keep calling me that "ttbane," she told him as they both walked out of the restaurant. All she got in return was his wonderful laughter.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

30 Minutes Later

* * *

"Another one?" asked Naruto as Kushina pulled him down and pecked him on the lips.

Ever since their first real kiss at the restaurant, she was carrying herself differently. She had much more confidence in her body, or at least that's what he thought. Every now and again she'd break away from leaning on him to walk in front of him. She'd do twirls and act like a goofball. Sometimes she'd sway her hips and flash him a sultry smile, damnit she knew what she was doing. His pants were becoming unbearably uncomfortable. Thankfully she only did it when it was just the two of them on the street if someone else saw her doing that. Suffice to say they wouldn't live much longer.

"So~ where are we going?" asked Kushina in a sing-song voice as she pressed her growing bosom onto his arm.

"Nowhere in particular," he replied attempting to suppress a groan.

"Mou~ I thought you wanted to take me somewhere?" said Kushina with a pout.

"We're nearly there Hime," he said, he took great delight in seeing her cheeks heat up again when he called her that.

Kami she was so beautiful. There was something about the beauty of every single woman in the Uzumaki clan that seemed otherworldly. Though when he looked at Kushina, Mayumi, and Akane. He was breathless, they were all beautiful in their own ways. Though he felt the most connected to Kushina... if he was born ten years earlier he definitely would've fallen in love with Mayumi or Akane. Kami knows they both deserved it.

After losing her husband, Akane was left to raise two kids all by herself. She had focused all her efforts on Kushina and Misaki. She had practically adopted him as well. But Familial love was one thing, having a partner, someone you considered your equal. She hadn't sought out another person after losing her first husband.

Mayumi was another case entirely. While both she and Akane had fought in the first Shinobi war. Akane had found someone to lean on and eventually love... unlike Mayumi. Like him, she was an orphan at birth. He had known the pain of being alone all too well.

Someone as selfless as Akane and someone as kind as Mayumi didn't deserve any of what happened to them. He'd have to talk to Kushina about finding someone for the two of them. They deserved better, and he'd make sure to whatever was in his power to deliver it.

Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto took in their surroundings.

They were crossing over a small bridge now. They must've finally made it to the park he wanted to show to her. It was located on the outskirts overlooking Uzushiogakure. The setting sun lit up the sky with its bright reds and oranges. It made for a truly breathtaking sight as the beautiful sky reflected off of the water. Looking towards Kushina he smiled when he saw that she was equally enamored by the view.

"I've been thinking Kushina." he began as she turned at the sound of his voice.

"What've you been thinking about," asked Kushina curiously as she tilted her head.

"I'm going to ask the Uzukage for some leave. There's been something I've wanted to do for a while now. Kushina, you know there isn't a single thing in this world that I wouldn't do for you. You've always been there for me one way or another, and I hope it's been the same for you," taking a deep breath he looked her straight in the eyes. "Kushina Uzumaki, would you make me the happiest man on this planet and become my wife?"

Kushina just stood back at him with her mouth agape. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth as tears began streaming out of her eyes. He couldn't help but feel anxious about her answer.

"Yes~!" shouted Kushina as she lept right into his arms. "You're all I've ever wanted dattebane."

He couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face as the two of them spun around. It felt like a weight was lifted off of him as soon as she said yes. Kushina kissed him and hugged herself even tighter to him. As she pulled away he saw the tears streaming down her beautiful face and that breathtaking smile.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" said Kushina as she wiped away some of her tears, she seemed like she couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"If you are I'll ask you to marry me when you wake up," he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

_**(A/N: I know it's cheesy but I couldn't help myself.)**_

Kushina just tried to bury herself into his chest further in response. Kissing her on the head Naruto took in her natural smell of sweet peas. Today was definitely one of the happiest days of his life. Everything he had gone through, finally felt worth it.

"We have to go tell Kaa-chan, she's going to go crazy. Oh, Kami we're going to have plan everything. I'll have to invite Mei-chan and everyone." said Kushina excitedly.

"One thing at a time Kushina-hime," he said with a smile.

"If you say so Naruto-koi," she replied with a radiant smile.

Hearing Kushina refer to him like that made his heart swell with joy. She really was an angel sent to him by Kami. He promised himself that he'd protect that smile, no matter the cost.

As they still remained together, he began noticing things. They were small but being a Ninja meant keeping attention to detail. The sounds of the nearby city were gone, the birds had stopped chirping.

He was pretty sure someone had just erected a barrier around them.

Reaching out with his sensory abilities. They were faint but there were four of them. They definitely weren't some genin playing a prank, the barrier was too sophisticated for that. A bead of sweat went down his face when he felt three of them surround him, the fourth was now... below him?

Holding tightly onto Kushina, he searched for one of his few markers in all of Uzushiogakure and they both disappeared in a crimson flash.

Leaving behind four stunned Shinobi.

He landed on the floor of wherever he teleported with Kushina on top of him. He quickly took in their surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when he realized they were at their shared home. He sensed Akane in the room with them, along with Misaki and Mayumi just downstairs.

"You okay Kushina?" he asked as he looked down at Kushina who was staring at him funny.

"Yeah well... this position is kind of awkward I guess?" she said as she shifted around.

He quickly realized that she was sitting right on top of his lap as he rested on the ground. Sitting up, Kushina quickly got off of him with a noticeable blush on her face. He would've smiled if he wasn't thinking about their recent predicament.

"What's this about proposing I hear?" asked a rather excited voice from around the corner. "Also, why are you two on the floor, and why is Kushina flustered?"

He just let out a groan as he quickly got off of the ground.

"Kaa-chan!" shouted Kushina as she flung herself into her mother's side. "Naruto and I are getting married!" chirped Kushina excitedly.

"Hey, can we go downstairs and talk to Mayumi about this as well?" he asked as the two of them nodded.

As the three of them walked down the stairs. They were greeted with the sight of Mayumi playing with Misaki. His teacher was making funny faces as Misaki laughed at her. He would've smiled at the sight but he was worried.

"Sensei," he said seriously gaining everyone's attention. "We need to go to the Tower."

"What're you talking about Naruto?" asked Akane with a confused expression.

Naruto began explaining the situation and about the four people he had sensed in the park.

"You're sure Naruto?" asked Mayumi with a serious expression as she bounced Misaki on her leg.

_**KA-BOOM**_

An ear-shattering explosion interrupted him before he could respond. Smaller explosions followed after it, whatever it was must've happened outside the walls. As they all walked outside, his ears were greeted with the familiar sounds of battle in the distance.

"We're definitely going to the tower now," said Mayumi as she handed Akane Misaki.

Emergency sirens began blaring around them. That blaring noise filled Naruto with a sense of dread. The only reason they were supposed to be used in the case of an attack or a major natural disaster. With the sounds of fighting going on he was sure it was the latter of the two.

The five of them all took to the roofs of the buildings around them, avoiding the streets below that were full of civilians being evacuated towards their designated bunkers by Genin.

All around them Ninja from Uzushiogakure took to the roofs, he could see ANBU teams mobilizing. As soon as he got them to safety. He was going to join the fight to repel whatever invader thought it was a good idea to invade their home.

And he thought today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Mito Uzumaki

Konohagakure - Present time

* * *

Mito let out a frustrated sigh as she paced back and forth throughout her bedroom. Being restricted to the Senju compound was driving her insane with boredom. She'd done nearly everything there was to do, from reading books to messing around with various sealing arrays. She wished Tsunade was here with her, she was a great drinking partner.

But her Granddaughter, the last remanent of her direct family. Had been discreetly summoned by the Hokage on urgent notice. For the Hokage to send an ANBU of his own to summon her meant bad news. Once again her family was caught up in some firestorm, she was sure of it.

All throughout the day, there had been a foreboding feeling in her gut that she couldn't shake off no matter what she did. It was similar to the feeling she felt on the day Nawaki died. Was that what it was? Had she just lost Tsunade as well?

She shook her head, trying in vain to rid herself of such thoughts. Tsunade was considered one of the most powerful Shinobi of their time. Yet that did little to comfort her, the world they lived in was cruel and unpredictable.

The simplest of missions could take an ugly turn quickly. It was a fact most Genin who survived their first mission outside of their villages learned quickly. The unlucky ones, like her Grandson, Nawaki had never got the chance. To this day she still hadn't recovered entirely from his death, solely because it had never sat right with her.

When her health allowed her too, she trained Nawaki personally, as did Tsunade. While he wasn't a genius or one in a generation prodigy, he wasn't by any means an idiot. Though he was clever, he learned quickly and soaked up knowledge like a sponge.

She'd used various traps on him throughout his training, he was able to see through most of them. A simple explosive trap shouldn't have killed him, it would've wounded him at most. He also had the prodigy of the Sannin, revered by all of Konoha as his Teacher. Orochimaru, the snake summoner, who was considered one of the smartest Ninja in Konoha.

With one of the most intelligent and powerful Shinobi guiding Nawaki, he'd surely return the Senju clan to its former glory. Danzo had persisted that Orochimaru would be Nawaki's mentor. Hiruzen had agreed with him wholeheartedly, having one of the most powerful clans make a return would bolster Konoha's strength even more. Solidifying them as the strongest Nation.

After meeting the man who would be her Grandson's mentor for the foreseeable future. She knew for a fact she didn't like him, nor did she trust him. Personally, she requested that an Uzumaki would teach Nawaki instead. There wasn't a single Uzumaki alive in existence that would betray or harm family, no matter the circumstances. Hiruzen and the rest of the council had flat out refused her proposition. Regardless of the alliance, they had with Uzushiogakure, they said having a foreign village teaching one of their clan heirs would make them be perceived as weak.

Soon after Nawaki had become Orochimaru's student he became distant. Always being called out to train, whenever he had a day off he was completely exhausted. Whatever training Orochimaru was throwing at him must've been draining.

Call it a Grandmother's intuition but after a while, when he was awake Nawaki had looked like he wanted to tell her something. Though he always refrained from doing so. What worried her was that he would lie to her. He'd never lied about anything serious, but she could tell when he lied. Coupled with the fact that he was her Grandson and after the sealing of the Kyuubi, she was able to sense emotions rather well, though sensing negative emotions was much much easier.

Someone suddenly knocking on her door made her tense up. Being a sensor and an expert in barrier fuinjutsu. She was able to sense everyone around her, and the only people she sensed were the ANBU that Hiruzen had station outside.

_'Awfully useless bastards.'_ thought Mito bitterly as she summoned her chakra chains.

Whoever dared to sneak into her home, and knock on the door. They must've been an idiot. Though if they were able to make it past the ANBU guards outside she wouldn't take them lightly. Underestimating your opponents was one of the worse things you could do.

The door was pushed open and she blinked in surprise when she saw a familiar beautiful face and blonde hair. "Tsunade-chan?" said Mito, a look of surprise on her face. She was one of the last people Mito had expected to see.

"Hey, Baa-chan..." said Tsunade dryly, not even noticing the chakra chains that Mito had summoned.

That's when she noticed her Granddaughters face. It was obvious she had just been crying, a lot. Though deep in those hazel eyes she could see and feel the anger coursing through her Granddaughter.

While normally she would've assumed something had just happened with her new boyfriend. Tsunade always had an anger streak. This was different.

"Baa-chan... there's something I need to tell you."

What Tsunade had told her next had filled her with such fury it even surprised the tailed beast residing in her stomach.

* * *

Akane Uzumaki

Uzushiogakure - 1 hour later

* * *

The familiar stench of battle flooded her nostrils as she exchanged blows with a Nin from Kiri. The man was skilled she'd give him that. But he hadn't been trained since the moment he could walk. She was a princess from the Uzumaki clan, she'd been trained in nearly every Ninja art since childhood.

Channeling wind chakra throughout the blade of her katana. She quickly took the man by surprise and overpowered him. Slicing through the man's own Katana, she slashed at his chest. The wind coated blade cut through the man's armor and deep into his chest. Blood sprayed from the wound as she kicked the now lifeless corpse away from her, adding to the bodies piling onto the ground.

"We're not going to be able to hold much longer!" she shouted as she began fighting yet another Ninja.

"The signal hasn't been given yet!" shouted Mayumi back to her as her best friend cut down her opponent.

The defenders on the walls surrounding the village had bought them much needed time. Though it wasn't nearly enough, the sheer amount of Ninja that Kumo and Kiri had brought overwhelmed them. For every Ninja of their own, Kiri and Kumo had brought ten of their own. At least that's what it felt like.

A loud horn blared in the distance catching the attention of all the Shinobi from Uzushiogakure.

_'There's the signal!'_ thought Akane as she dashed out of the way of a lightning Jutsu.

Just as Akane and her fellow Shinobi began retreating, dozens of kunai's with explosive tags landed all around them.

Acting quickly she grabbed Mayumi and threw a scroll onto the ground below and began channeling chakra into it.

_**"Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu: Protective Barrier."**_ thought Akane, summoning a small barrier around her and Mayumi.

The explosive tags went off a moment later, kicking up debris sending it flying. The Shinobi around them who weren't able to summon their own defenses had all perished. Little to nothing remained of them.

As the barrier around them diminished she was greeted with a nauseating smell.

Though she had little time to dwell on that as she could hear the hostile Ninja begin closing in on what remained of them.

As the dust cleared her eyes widened at the amount of Ninja who stood in front of her. There had to be at least two hundred of them. They'd be overwhelmed in seconds.

_'Looks like I won't be at your weddings Kushina and Misaki... sorry.' _thought Akane bitterly as she glared at all the Ninja before her.

Just as the two forces were about to clash a series of blood-curdling screams earned the attention of everyone.

Upon a roof stood twelve Shinobi in strange armor that she'd never seen before. It was a form-fitting grey plate armor that covered their chest, shoulders, arms, thighs, and shins. They were wearing black fabric under all of it. Unlike most Ninja, they also wore helmets, the helmet had a T shaped visor that was colored black.

All in all, they were intimidating. Considering they were all covered in muck and blood from a previous battle. She could barely make out the Uzushiogakure insignia on their chest.

Though one of them stood out from the rest. Parts of their armor, namely the shoulder pieces and part of their chest plate was colored dark red. This one, in particular, was holding a Shinobi from Kirigakure by the throat, electrocuting them.

That display of brutality angered most of the Nin from Kirigakure as the battle soon started.

What she hadn't expected was the twelve shinobi on the roof jumping straight into the fray. The Nin from Kiri practically ignored them as they focused on the new threat. She and the remaining Ninja around her were about to join in on the battle but a raised hand from Mayumi halted them.

The result was a massacre. Most of the strangely armored Shinobi worked in tandem. Using various jutsus to thin out the hoard of Shinobi before them. Their armor protected them from attacks that would've gone straight through the armor that they were distributed.

The crimson armored Shinobi was in the thick of it wielding two katanas. They were channeling lightning chakra through the blades as they cut through a dozen of Shinobi with such ease it was terrifying. In a matter of minutes, all that was left of the Ninja from Kirigakure was a group of at least ten who surrendered.

All the Ninja including her stared wide-eyed at the scene before them, all except Mayumi at least. The twelve Ninja had just cut down a small army with ease. And none of them appeared to have suffered any life-threatening wounds.

"W-who are they?" a Shinobi behind her asked out loud.

The Shinobi with crimson armor was communicating silently with hand signs to the rest of their squad. Immediately the group of Shinobi scattered to accomplish whatever task was assigned to them. They then turned around to face them, whoever was behind the helmet stared at her for a moment before nodding their head at Mayumi.

"C'mon he wants to talk to us." said Mayumi as she walked towards the Shinobi.

She followed after her best friend and soon they stood before the man. He was only a couple inches taller than her, around Naruto's height. He also had Naruto's build.

"So Naruto... how's it looking out there? asked Mayumi anxiously, she did well to hide the fear in her voice... wait what NARUTO?

She stared wide-eyed at the person before her. She had expected Naruto to be a rather strong Shinobi after three years, hell he held the record for being the youngest Jonin in Uzushio. She hadn't expected that the boy she raised all those years ago, would cut down dozens of people with ease.

"Well." came a muffled voice she knew all too well. "The Hurricane of Kiri is dead... Kirigakure's in full retreat now after that," said Naruto gesturing to the battlefield behind him.

Naruto removed his helmet and looked her dead in the eyes and opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Something was wrong, he never hesitated to say what was on his mind.

"Your mother was the one to kill him Akane Oba-san... she's in critical condition," said Naruto as he looked at the ground.

She suddenly lost all the feeling in her legs as she began her descent to the ground. She would've fallen if Naruto hadn't caught her. He had wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I know you two were close... I'm sure she'll be fine though. Your Father had the best medics assigned to her." Naruto whispered in her ear as he brushed a stray tear that went down her face. "Akane... I want you to Kushina and Misaki and get the hell out of here. Sensei and I have already talked about it. She along with a squad of my Ninja will protect you. Go to someplace like Wave country and lay low."

Akane's head snapped up as she glared at Naruto. Her fierce indigo eyes met his unrelenting violet orbs.

"I won't leave you here either... you're part of my family too idiot," she said harshly. "Whatever happens here, we go through it together," she said in a much softer tone as she reached up and held Naruto's hand against her cheek.

"I told you she'd say that you idiot," said Mayumi as she began laughing. Her best friend gently smacked Naruto upside the head causing her to let out a small giggle.

Despite the current situation she couldn't help but laugh at seeing Naruto flustered. He had always been cool and composed.

"You're both so damn stubborn," said Naruto as he broke eye contact with her. "I guess that's another reason why I love you two as well." he whispered to himself though she heard it clearly.

She couldn't help the blush that burned her cheeks. Regardless of how old she was, being held by someone who had made you feel safe and secure. Then having them say they love you.

"I might just have to steal you from Kushina-chan," she said with a teasing voice, the smirk on her face grew when she saw how flustered he became.

"Alright, you two that's enough, there's still a battle to win," said Mayumi who tried but failed to hide her blush.

Seems like she heard Naruto's confession too.

Naruto helped her to her feet as she checked over her gear. As she looked at Naruto she couldn't help the ominous feeling that grew in her chest. As bad as it sounded, she wasn't that worried about her mother anymore. It'd take more than the right hand of Kirigakure to the old bat.

Looking at the crimson-haired man in front of her. She saw the hero that she had longed for. She had thought that it was her husband. But he had never made her feel like Naruto had.

"Hey, Naruto could you promise me one thing?" she said suddenly getting the young Jonin's attention. "Don't do anything crazy."

Naruto merely gave her a grin before saying the one thing she didn't want to hear.

"Weren't you the one that taught me not to make a promise I couldn't keep?"

* * *

End

Authors Note

* * *

Hey, it's been a while but I'm back. Life's been a bitch as I'm sure many of you can attest to that given the current situation. Hope all of you are doing well and staying healthy.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know a great many of you have been waiting for it. I'm very sorry for the wait. I do hope it was worth the wait though.

If it wasn't I'm sorry.

Leave a review, and tell me if there's anything I could improve on.

Thanks a bunch and until next time

-Kiege


End file.
